It's Funny What Destiny Can Do, Isn't It??
by StRwBrRySpIcE
Summary: Lily&James are friends, but then James does something that could make Lily hate him forever. Now in later years, Lily may have more then 1 reason to hate him. But now her friends lives may depend on her and James' relationship....so what's it gonna be?? L
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Amanda, Jen, Cassidy, Tracy, Lydia, Kate, and some others that I can't think of right now or won't come into this story until later that I don't even know about. I also own the plot although I got this idea from reading a ton of L/J fics and kinda putting a bunch together!   
  
A/N: Alright...I posted this under a different name once but I stopped after a few chapters. So if you've read this then that's probably were...or something...anyways..on with the story....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Funny How Destiny Happens Isn't It?  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
It's funny how things happen isn't it? How you can go one day meeting someone and getting along with them. Then a week later you hate each other. Then one day you go from hating that person to not hating them. But then you hate them again. The problem is you *can't* hate them but you keep telling yourself that you *do* hate them. Then the whole "destiny" problem comes in, when your constantly with them without trying to be and everyone is throwing all this stupid serendipity and destiny junk at you.   
  
Yeah, If you were sitting here telling me this instead of me sitting here telling you this then I would probably be thinking one thing: *This girl is nuts*. But I can't think that because A) I'd be saying I was nuts and B) It really happened to me; Lily Marie Evans. And I know that you know that I know that you know what I'm talking about.   
  
I guess if you want to know what in the world I'm talking about, then I should start with my 11th birthday. All the way up until now, the day before I start my seventh year of school, yes, my seventh year not grade.   
  
Ok, Ok! I'll shut up now and tell you the story.   
  
It all begins when I woke up on my 11th birthday......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok....I know that was short but it's just a prologue. Some chapters are short some are long! Anyways....Do you see that nice little lilacy blueish button?? Good! Click it!! Please!! 


	2. It's a Joke, Right??

Disclaimer: Please don't make me type this every time! I own my OC and only that and basically the plot!  
  
A/n: I'm uploading this before actually posting the first part so it'll be uploaded before I've posted anything so I can't say thanks for reviews...but if you do/did review thanks because it does/will mean a lot to me!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- It's a Joke right?  
  
Lily Evans woke to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She reached her hand out from under her blanket and slammed her hand down on the top of the alarm to make it stop buzzing. She peeked her head out and looked at the clock.  
  
"6:01? Ugh!" she moaned.   
  
Still, very reluctantly, she got up and showered. She applied the small amount of make-up to her face that she did every day. She brushed her "a little past her shoulder" length fiery red hair and curled it slightly. Her emerald green eyes shone with the little bits of make-up that she did put on. All in all, she was very pretty for a ten year old. Then something hit her. She ran down the stairs yelling.  
  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 11!"   
  
"Lily dear, please don't shout that loud! and Happy Birthday too!"  
  
Everyone celebrated her birthday, with parties and presents and even varies cakes. She had a few friends spending the night. Two of them still ten and one already 11. The four girls loved to run around the house playing "little kid games" as her older sister Petunia called them. Petunia was 14 at the time and seemed to *hate* Lily with a passion. Why no one knew, not even Petunia seemed to know. Anyways, the four girls spent hours running around playing hide-and-seek, tag, and anything so that they could run around and scream in the huge 4-story house that belonged to the Evans'.  
  
At 8:01 that night, the official time Lily was born, and owl flew in from the kitchen window were all the girls were sitting. Petunia screamed, which was indeed more of a shrill then a scream. The owl flew straight to Lily, dropped a letter in front of her and flew back out the window. Lily carefully turned the letter over to open it but looked over at her friends first. Two of them, Kate and Lydia, were watching very intently, while Jennifer, had her eyes wide open in shock.   
  
"Jen? Are you OK?"  
  
"What? Oh, Yeah I'm fine, it's just, just, Lily? Open the letter."  
  
Lily did just that. She opened very carefully, so that she didn't rip the seal holding the top of the envelope to the bottom, which was an H bordered by 4 animals; a snake, lion, badger, and eagle. She took the letter out of the envelope and read the letter. She had about the same look on her face as Jen had had on hers a few minutes ago. Jen knowing what the letter held looked quite shocked and happy at the same time. Kate and Lydia however had a look of curiosity on there faces.   
  
"What is it Lil'?"   
  
"Can I see? Please?"  
  
Lily was still in shock from what she just read. . Lily was quite aware that Kate and Lydia wanted to see the letter but she couldn't answer. Jen was the only one not asking questions, wanting to see the letter, asking if Lily was OK. Then very quietly and cautiously Lily asked said one thing.  
  
"It's a Joke, right?"  
  
Jen was the one to answer her. She was the only one who even knew about what the letter contained. Jen had been hoping Lyd, or Kate, or Lily would get one of those letters on their birthday. She had gotten one and realized that she wouldn't know anyone. She wished every night that one of those three would get one, she was after all the first one to turn 11. But when she saw the owl come flying in, straight towards Lily, she was shocked, happy, but shocked.  
  
"No Lil', It's not a Joke"  
  
"I-I-It has to be"  
  
"It's not, I got one too"  
  
"And your going?"  
  
But Jen didn't have time to answer before Lydia screamed out something.  
  
"What in the world are you two talking about? Going where?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
Kate was faster than either Jen or Lily and snatched the letter and read it. But what she read wasn't anything like she had expected. Her eyes widened very much like Lily's had. Lydia grabbed the letter from Kate and read. Her eyes too, opened with shock. Lily's eyes still were very much wider then they normally where, seeing as she still hadn't gotten over the shock. Jen looked very much like the other three, shocked thought, not by what she had read, or rather hadn't read, but that she wouldn't be going alone. She had a friend that would stick by her side no matter what.   
  
At that Lily's mother, Rose Evans, walked in.   
  
"What on earth happened to you girls?" she questioned "And what happened to Petunia?"  
  
They all looked over at Petunia who was sitting over in the corner still shaking and whimpering because of the owl. Lydia picked up the letter and handed it to Mrs. Evans.   
  
"I think you should read this"  
  
Rose took the letter from Lydia and read. She came out with one reply.  
  
"This is a Joke, right?" 


	3. I'm a What?? And I'm going where??

Disclaimer: See First Chapter Please!!  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for your review! It means a lot to me! BTW~ Not all of the story's in first person! It kinda goes back and forth! You'll understand if you keep reading! And please do!  
  
  
  
  
I'm a what? And I'm going where?  
  
Jen slowly shook her head.   
  
"It's not a joke Mrs. Evans"  
  
"How do you know that it isn't?"   
  
"Well, I got a letter too"  
  
"Oh! Ok! Lily, I'm going to go talk to your father about this"  
  
"All right mom"  
  
Mrs. Evans slowly walked out of the room. Jen ran up to Lily and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad that someone will be coming with me!"  
  
Petunia, who was now very curious to what the letter had said came out from the corner that she had been occupying.   
  
"What did that letter say? What wasn't a joke?" she screeched at Lily  
  
"Why don't you go ask mum, she'll tell you"  
  
Petunia stomped off into the other room. The four girls that consisted of two eleven year old witches and two ten year old "muggles" ran off into Lily's room to talk.  
  
"I can't believe your a witch too! I was hoping one or all of you would be! But um... Lyd, Kate, if you don't become witches then you two have to swear never to tell anyone what we are, your not supposed to know ya know. But I have so much to tell you that I read about Hogwarts and the magical world that you should know too! Oh and Lil' we can get our school supplies together too! It'll be a lot of fun!"  
  
The four girls stayed up into the morning hours talking about the magical world.   
  
"OH! and instead of like regular mail, being delivered by mailmen and stuff, it's all owls!"   
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Lydia "that's so cool!"  
  
"When we write to you two, which we will," started Lily "we'll have to write to our parents and have them give you guys the letters and stuff that we send you and you'll have to give it to our parents, unless, you don't think your parents will get a little suspicious if owls start coming in and going out of you house."  
  
"You guys have to send us pictures too! Of everything, the school, were you sleep, and your....common rooms? and even boyfriends!" said Kate  
  
They all giggled at the remark of boyfriends.  
  
"Oh!" started Jen "In the magical world, the pictures move! They don't always stay were they're supposed to!"  
  
"That's sooo cool"  
  
"I know, Isn't it?"  
  
"What about the houses and common rooms and stuff that you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, well there's four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for the brave people, and they are like the adventurous people, like us, it sounds by far the best. Slytherin is bad, you don't want to be there, it's for the people that could turn on the dark side. Ravenclaw, is for the really smart people, not all the people there are smart though. Hufflepuff, is for preps. But loyal preps, you get that?"  
  
"Yeah, were do you want to be Jen?"  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"If I was a witch, I'd want to be in Gryffindor too"  
  
"So would I"  
  
"And then the common rooms are where anyone in your "house" can be and they can just sit and do anything pretty much, and dormitories are where you sleep."  
  
"I really hope I become a witch, it sounds so, so, so fun and more exciting!"  
  
After the girls talked for a little longer it was about three in the morning. They went to sleep praying that Lydia and Kate would be witches also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Click the button.....you can do it! 


	4. Whatagon Alley?

Disclaimer: First Chappie Please!!  
  
A/N: I'm uploading before reviews again...but thanx to anyone that did review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Whatagon Alley?  
  
  
A week later, all four of the girls were now 11. And still, only two of them were witches. It came as a disappointment, but they decided that at least one of them wasn't alone, while the other three were together. Kate and Lydia, surprisingly both had the same birthday. They weren't twins, or even sisters. Kate had been born first though, at 12:03 p.m., when it had been 1:00, they all knew that Kate wasn't a witch. It had been expected, but everyone had hoped for the best. Kate, who was now in quite a bad way, didn't know what to think. She wanted Lydia to become a witch, but then again, she didn't want her to. She didn't want to be the only one left of the four. Lydia, who had been born at 10:51 p.m., had waited for the letter all day, hoping one would come. But by 11:13, she knew, along with the other three that she wasn't a witch.   
  
Schooling would start in a week. Jen and Lily were both planning to leave for shopping in half an hour. They were now, both sitting in Jen's living room, on the floor. Lily spoke first.  
  
"What did you say the place was called?"  
  
"Well, first you go to a place called Leaky Cauldron, then in there is a secret passage way, that leads you to Diagon Alley, where we can get all of our "schooling needs"." She sounded very much like a TV commercial and both girls started laughing because of it.   
  
"Sorry, it went in one ear and out the other, Whatagon alley?"  
  
"LIL! DIAgon Alley"  
  
"OK OK! I get it, Diagon Alley, or wait did you say Liagon Alley?"  
  
Jen gently pushed Lily so that she tipped over. She was now laying on her back, all sprawled out.   
  
"Jeeeennnnnn!" Lily whined "That huuuurt"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it did"  
  
Lily slowly but surely got up and in trying to situate herself so she was sitting comfortably she "accidentally" bumped Jen, causing her to fall over.   
  
"Oops! Soooo Sorry Jen"  
  
"GIRLS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" called out Mrs. Whittler, Jens' mom.  
  
"OK!"  
  
The girls ran outside and situated themselves in the backseat while waiting for their moms' to come out so they could leave. When they finally came out the four of them left. After about a two hour drive, they finally reached a small pub titled "The Leaky Cauldron". The four traveled inside, all looking very unsure of themselves. Lily walked up to the bartender, who noticed Lily right away.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tom! You lot looked for Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Lily  
  
"Right through that door over there" he pointed to a closed door "and I would suppose that none of you have a wand?"   
  
"No, that's why we're here" replied Jen  
  
"Yes, yes, follow me, I'll get you in"  
  
The four followed Tom through the door. Once through, they saw a solid, very solid, brick wall. They all looked at Tom curiously. He pulled out a wand and tapped a few bricks. Suddenly, the ground started to shack and the wall started to move.   
  
"Welcome, to Diagon Alley, I would suggest you stop by Gringotts first to exchange your muggle money for wizarding money."  
  
"Thank You" called out all four of them.  
  
After coming out of Gringotts and all feeling very sick and shocked at seeing goblins and riding in carts so fast they decided to split up. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Whittler both went into Forscuese (sp?) Ice Cream Shop to sit while the two girls finished up their shopping. After getting their books, potion equipment, cauldrons, and robes, they decided to get their wands. They walked into Ollivanders and they both got chills up their spines. It was quite dark and eerie in the small shop that was cramped with millions of wands. After both girls had tried about 5 wands each they both found the perfect ones. Lilys' was Unicorn Hair, Swishy, 11 3/4 inches, it was a very good wands for charms. Jens' was a Dragonstring Heart, Willow Wood 10 1/4 inches. They quickly paid for the wands eager to get out of the place. They were just finishing up their shopping, and decided that they would both get an owl. First, they dropped of all of their packages off with their moms. Once they got into the pet store, they walked over to the owls. Lily saw one that she "clicked" with immediately. She went over and picked it up and paid for it. She sat in one of the chairs by all the owls while Jen was picking out her owl. Lilys' owl was snow white and very beautiful. She wanted to name it but she didn't know what to name it. Suddenly she remembered that she had been looking through a book and a name had caught her eye. Yes, that was it, that was what she would name her owl, Hedwig. Jen picked out a dark brown owl with a few small tawny splashes with it.   
  
"It reminded me of what my hair looked like, so I got it" she said smiling. She named her owl Topple. As they were walking out of the shop, not looking where they had been headed, a couple other figures, also not looking where they were going, crashed into them. 


	5. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer: First Chapter Please!  
  
A/N: I'm just trying to get a bunch of chapters up for ya! I don't know how many but please please review for me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nice to Meet You  
  
Lily and Jen looked up at the figures that they had crashed into. All four figures came out with tons of apologies all at the same time.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't see you"  
  
"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking.."  
  
All four figures burst out laughing at each other. The two figures that Lily and Jen had crashed into were two girls. They both had blonde hair. One, had Sandy-Blonde hair with brown eyes. The other girl had light blonde hair with bright blue eyes.   
  
"Hi! I'm Lily Evans and this is Jen Whittler" said Lily holding out one and with the other pointing over to Jen. Jen held out her hand also.   
  
"I'm Cassidy Williams and this" the girl with Sandy hair replied "is Amanda Carlton" she said pointing to the girl with light blonde hair.  
  
"So, are you two starting your first year here?" Amanda asked  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Hm-Hmm" said Cassidy nodding her head.   
  
"Hey, do you guys want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, we're supposed to meet our moms in there anyways."  
  
The four girls heading to the Ice Cream Shop. Inside, Lily and Jen asked if they could stay for awhile longer, and luckily they could. The four girls ordered their ice cream and sat down in a booth. They were talking to each other when the door opened and four boys, around their age walked in. Amanda was the first to notice them and the first to say something.  
  
"Oooooooh Their kinda cute" she looked closer at them. "Well, most of them"  
  
The other three girls giggled at what Amanda said, causing Amanda to start laughing too. They began to quite down once people started looking at them. But Amanda was right, they were cute. They stole glances at them whenever they could. One boy, had Sandy-blonde hair and dull blue eyes. The Second one, had longer hair then any of the others, it was black. He had brown eyes that seemed to match his face perfectly. The third boy also had black hair. It was very untidy and stuck up in places, but it was one of the things that made him cute. He had sapphire blue eyes with glasses. The fourth boy, in which they all assumed was the one that had made Amanda add the comment "most of them", had blonde hair. He was very short and plump. He had been turned away from them and none of the girls had taken enough interest in him to figure out his eye color.   
  
After a while of looking at them Amanda came out with another one of her wonderful comments.  
  
"See! I was right wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes Amanda" The three girls chorused.  
  
"I know, I'm *always* right."  
  
"Phht! You wish" started Cassidy "the only thing you are usually right about are boys, clothes, make-up, and sometimes, *sometimes* other things" joked Cassidy  
  
Amanda leaned back again the back of the booth and pretended to be hurt. She crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting.   
  
"Ooooh, now look what you Cass, you hurt her poor little feelings" said Jen, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, poooor poor Amanda" started Lily "but..."   
  
Lily couldn't finish her sentence as the four girls suddenly burst out laughing again and none of them could stop. At hearing the laughing, the four boys looked over to the four girls who were laughing but now trying to stop, without much luck. The boys noticed that all four girls were extremely pretty, but they quickly looked away when the girls looked up at them.   
  
The four girls talked for awhile longer before Jen and Lily had to leave. The girls said their good-byes and left. Once they were back home, Lydia and Kate came over to talk about the "adventure". They told them all about the day, and about Amanda and Cassidy. They decided that all six of the girls could actually be very good friends, seeing as Cassidy and Kate were very much alike and Lydia and Amanda were also very much alike.   
  
"Hey, maybe over the summer all six of us could get together!" suggested Jen. They all decided that that would be a good idea. They talked for awhile longer. Before they all had to go to their own houses.   
  
Lily went to bed that night with only four more days before she would be leaving to go to a new school, with all new people, except for Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy, she wouldn't know anyone else there. But the thought quickly disappeared when she decided that either way, she had three friends there, and three friends back home too, (with Jen counting in both). Lily drifted off to sleep with a picture of something, or rather somebody in her head. It was the boy with blue eyes and messy black hair. But she couldn't help but wonder, even with her sleeping, why she could only picture him. She didn't even know his name. 


	6. Your telling me I have to walk through a...

Disclaimer: Ummm...See first chapter...

A/N: Ok.. I know some of my other Author Notes were kinda screwed up but they were old and I didn't take the time to change them....don't mind them....anyways...here's more chapters...please review....

Your telling me I have to walk through a wall?

Lily woke the day of September 1st. She was excited but still a little nervous. She knew she had three friends but Lily had a long list of what ifs....What if I'm in a different house as all three of them, What if they miss the train and none of them come. The list went on and on. Her last one was What if nobody likes me and they aren't my friends because of it?. But the one thing changed her mind about all those things. The promise her and Jen had made the day before. The promise that stated that Lydia, Kate, Jen, and Lily would be best friends forever. They were even going to add Amanda and Cassidy into the promise. They promised, and Jen wouldn't break it and neither would Lily. Besides, if Jen missed the train then Lily would miss the train because the *were* going together. If they were in different houses, she decided, then they'd still be friends. Lily laid in bed with all of these thoughts going through her mind. Until it was 6:56. At that time she could here her sister running down the steps and then back up them again just to annoy Lily. And it did annoy her. 

She got up and got ready, she threw on a pair of flared blue jeans and a blue tank top and ran downstairs. She quickly ate a breakfast; a small one but still a breakfast. Afterwards, she hauled her trunk down the hall with the forced help of Petunia. Petunia was now grumbling and groaning about something or other but Lily was choosing not to pay any attention to her. Soon after, her mom, Lily, and a forced Petunia left to go pick up Jen. Petunia was now complaining about the fact that she was forced to come with. 

"Why do *I* have to come?" she whined

"Because," answered her mother "you want to say good-bye to Lily don't you?" Lily rolled her eyes at this but kept listening anyways. 

"Well, Dad didn't come..." insisted Petunia, still hoping she would get dropped off at home.

"That's because he had to work, he tried to get the day off but he couldn't and he said good-bye to Lily before he left"

"I can say good-bye to her right now.." started Petunia, but, was interrupted by her mother once again.

"NO! You are going and that's the END OF THIS DISCUSION" she yelled at Petunia as she pulled into Jen's driveway. Lily quickly ran in to get Jen and help her carry out her trunk. 

Lily could tell that Jen was nervous, probably for the same reasons as Lily was. They both avoided the subject though and talked about something else. Petunia, luckily was sitting in the front seat, was still grumbling about having to come. Jen and Lily just ignored all of her statements about them being "abnormal" or "freaks" and carried on what they were previously talking about. After awhile, nobody really knew how long, they stopped outside of the train station. Jen and Lily got out their tickets. 

"What platform does it say on your ticket Lily?"

"Um...Platform 9... and three quarters."

"What? What does yours say Jen"

"Same"

"But there *is* no Platform 9 and three quarters"

"I *told* you," started Petunia "that the whole thing was fake and stupid"

Lily replied to that "Well then how come we got our supplies? and how come we saw other witches and wizards?"

"No! I know what you have to do to get on, I read about it, you know when I was telling you about all the other stuff, I just forgot to mention it."

"Well then what do you do Jen?"

"You have to walk through platform 9 and 10." said Jen a little uneasy

"Your telling me I have to walk through a wall"

"Yes, a brick wall"

"A wall, are you *sure*? I don't think I can walk through a wall?"

"Yes Lily! That's what the book said"

"So your saying I have to walk through a *solid brick wall*?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying"

"Oooook, whatever"

Lily said good-bye to her mom and a still reluctant Petunia. Jen and Lily headed towards the wall.

"I can't do this, I'm not walking through a wall"

"Yes you are" said a voice from behind them

"AMANDA! Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Sneak up on people"

"I didn't sneak up on you though"

"Whatever, but I can't walk through a wall" AT this time Cassidy had joined the other three. 

"Here, I'll go first, I've done it before, when my brother went to Hogwarts."

"Your have a brother? That went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he's starting his fifth year this year"

"Cool!"

"Ok, I'm going now, I'll wait on the other side" Cassidy left at a bit of a jog and disappeared shortly through the wall.

"What happened to her?" asked Lily

"She's on the other side of the wall Lil'" 

"I know that! I'm not stupid! Oh shut up Jen" 

Jen shrugged her shoulders as Amanda ran towards the wall. She too disappeared rather fast. Jen and Lily ran at the same time. Jen went through first and then Lily.

She appeared on the other side, with Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy by her. In front of her was a large scarlet train. Amanda pulled them all on the train to get a good compartment. They quickly chose one that was near the back of the train. They shoved their trunks into it and sat down. All four of them were exhausted from hauling their trunks around with them. 

Soon enough, the train started to pull out of the station. After about five minutes of the train moving there was a knock on the compartment door. Cassidy stood up and opened it. It happened to be the four boys from the Ice Cream Place a few days before.

"Hey, can we share a compartment with you? The other ones are all full, but this one kind of is too" said one of them

"No, it's fine, you can share it with us." piped up Amanda rather quickly. 

The four boys started to bring in their trunks. With much difficulty, they managed to get eight trunks and either people into the small compartment. But they fit, and it was all good. Amanda was the first to speak once every one was settled into a seat. 

"I'm Amanda Carlton" she said "and this is Lily Evans, Jen Whittler, and Cassidy Williams." The other three girls waved and smiled.

One of the boys spoke up to introduce them all. "I'm Sirius Black" he said and then pointed to the other three "and this is my bestest friend, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the one over there is Peter Pettigrew. They all exchanged a few "Hi's" and "Hello's". 

Soon conversation broke-out throughout the compartment. They talked about anything you can imagine. They soon got bored though and took out some games to play. They played a few games of each Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and a few other wizarding games. After awhile a small, plump lady with a candy trolley came past.

"Anything off the trolleys dears?"

The four boys all leaped over to the trolley and picked up anything they possibly could. After buying all of the candy, the compartment was quite a mess. They had their trunks, cards were floating everywhere, why they were floating, or rather flying, no one knew but they were. They had candy and wrappers all over and all in all, it was a huge mess and would have normally taken hours to clean up. But that's was magic was good for. After a few easy spells it was clean again and they went back to eating. 

"Here, eat this" James said handing Lily a chocolate frog.

Lily took it and looked at it. "It' not a real frog is it?"

"No..." 

"Besides" started Amanda who had just come over and sat down. "it's the card inside that you want"

"No it's not!" whined Sirius "you want the chocolate"

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around food" said Jen

"No, but we wouldn't be alive without food"

"Without food, we wouldn't have been born and neither would of our parents or grandparents, or great grandparents, and so on and so on."

"And why not?"

"Because, the first generation of people would have died before they had any kids probably."

"That makes sense"

"Seeeeee, the world *does* revolve around food"

"But you don't have to eat it every chance you get"

"Yes I do!"

The four girls rolled their eyes as the other three boys agreed with him. They all ate some more candy, they were all pretty much in silence until Peter started spitting out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Everyone started laughing at him.

"Ewww! It was vomit"

This just increased the laughter. Peter stomped out of the compartment because of everyone laughing at him. In about 10 minutes, he came back to see that they didn't care that he had left and that the world didn't revolve around him. They had all broken out into another conversation about one thing when it suddenly turned to something else. Lily and Jen had been telling them about muggle items, like televisions and whatnot, when Sirius felt the need to turn it into a conversation about food. 

"Sirius! We don't want to talk about food"

"Fine! We'll talk about....PRANKS!" 

So, for most of the rest of the time, they talked about pranks. They planned a few of them. They found out that Lily and Jen were very good at it considering the fact that they love to play pranks on Petunia. Soon enough, the conversation got switched again though. 

"I want to play this prank on the Slytherins" said James

"How do you know that *your* not going to be a Slytherin?" questioned Amanda

"Because I'm not going to be!"

"Well what house *do* you want to be in"

The pranks were forgotten as something else got picked up. After awhile, there was an announcement that they would be arriving soon. They all got slightly nervous but changed into their robes and continued talking. Not much later, the train slowed and they émerged off of it slowly. They headed over to were there was a loud booming voice calling out "Firs' Years over here" Soon, the girls were all in a boat, with the boys in another, to take them to Hogwarts, where they would be spending the next seven years, give or take some vacations. 


	7. Not Slytherin, Please Not Slytherin

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter

A/n: Another Chapter....I don't go through all the years...they pass quickly....so yeah....

Chapter 6-Not Slytherin, Please Not Slytherin

They arrived at the castle quickly. Many people were "ooohing" and "ahhing", the four girls beings some of them. They walked into the entrance hall, where, Hagrid, dropped them off. They were now standing in front of a very stern looking witch. Her black hair was pulled back tightly into a perfect bun. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration, and am head of the Gryffindor house. In a very short time, you will be sorted into your house. While you are here, your house is like your family. You will sleep, eat, have classes, and do various other things with them." 

She continued to talk for a few minutes, before rushing out to see if they were ready for the first years. After she left, many whispers could be heard throughout the enormous group of first years. The old witch quickly returned, claiming that they were ready. The first years clambered into the Great Hall, waiting anxiously, but nervous to be sorted. there was a 4-legged-stool with a very old hat sitting on it in the front of the Great Hall. After a few seconds, which seemed like very long minutes to the first years, the hat's brim ripped and it started singing. Many jumped at the sound, Lily was one of them. The song was very entertaining, but Lily didn't hear most of the words, she was far to nervous. Soon after it ended, the Great Hall broke into applause. McGonagall spoke again.

"When I call your name, please come up here and sit on the stool and place the hat on your head."

She took out a long roll of parchment and started reading off of it.

"Abbot Susan"

That hat sat on her head for about three seconds before calling out Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall called out three other names before she reached: Black, Sirius. He walked away from the group and up to the stool. In no time at all, the hat had shouted out: "GRYFFINDOR". After a few more names, it called out Carlton, Amanda. Amanda also left the group and walked up and placed that hat on her head. It wasn't six seconds before if called out "GRYFFINDOR". Many more names were called out before reaching the "E's". Soon enough, three people with a last name starting with E were called up before Evans, Lily. Lily walked up to the stool. She knew she wanted Gryffindor. Suddenly, a voice spoke in her head. "Ahh! Much talent I see, very cunning, good for Slytherin, brave, also good for Gryffindor. But I must say Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would suit you nicely too. What do you think?" "Not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin" thought Lily. "No? Not Slytherin? Ok, Then it must be...GRYFFINDOR". Lily smiled and ran and sat by Amanda with Sirius across from her. Soon, it came to Lupin, Remus. It wasn't long before Remus joined Lily, Amanda, and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Pettigrew, Peter was the next name that paid a lot of attention to, although the boys didn't stop to notice that Malfoy, Lucious was placed in Slytherin. "Like his father" said Sirius. Once again, it wasn't long before both Peter and James were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were all praying that Jen and Cassidy would be sitting by them soon. Many more names were called, including Serveus Snape, who also became a Slytherin, before Whittler, Jennifer was called. Jen walked up and put the hat on her head. It was about one minutes before the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR". The seven put their hands together as the next name was called out. "Williams, Cassidy". Cassidy, like all others before her walked up. There was only a few more to be sorted now. Soon enough, all eight friends were sitting together at the Gryffindor table, happily eating. Dumbledore had recently warned them not to go into the Forbidden Forest, or near the Whomping Willow; a new tree that was just planted; unless they wanted to spend some time in the hospital wing. Lily noticed at the remark about the Whomping Willow that Remus had looked down and wouldn't look bad up for a few minutes. Lily though, seemed to be the only one who noticed and figured it was just her imagination.

It wasn't long after the sorting before Dumbledore said a few of his own words that no one knew what they meant and told everyone to "Dig in". And as soon at the plates and tables filled themselves with food, they did just that. Everyone left the table, following two sixth year prefects to the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. It had a picture of a rather large lady where a pink dress. 

"Password?" she asked

One of the prefects spoke up.

"Squashed berries"

Lily leaned over towards Jen, "What kinds of password is that?"

Jen just simply shrugged and shook her head. Before long they were standing inside the common rooms, listening to the prefects talking. Soon enough, they were up in their dormitories sleeping soundly. Lily woke early the next day, well, before anyone else anyways. She took this time to take a quick shower and get dressed. She did her hair and made sure she was ready. By this time, Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy had awoken, along with Tracy, the other girl in their dormitory. Once they were all ready, they headed down to the common room. The four boys were also there and it didn't take them any time before saying "Took you long enough"

They headed down to breakfast together. Once they got their schedules, they were quite disappointed to find that they had Potions and Flying with the Slytherins'. Soon, enough they were already through classes with Mr. Drolsberry, the Potions teacher who was incredibly, well lets just say, unpleasant. They had gotten through many other classes very quickly that day. It passed quite fast but none the less, the teachers still pilled on the homework.


	8. Letters and Whatnot

Disclaimer: First Chapter

A/N: more chapters.....I have a LOT written so yeah...

Chapter 7- Letters and Whatnot

The first week of classes flew by, and considering no one liked getting homework, everyone was happy and content. Well, almost everyone, maybe not a few Slytherins that had to go through the last two days with long hot pink hair, but that's another story. Lily, Jen, Amanda, Cassidy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting in the common room for awhile. They were all talking, but now it was pretty much silent. Lily and Jen decided that it would be a good time to write to Lydia and Kate. So, they got out some parchment and began to write. This drew interest by the six other first years. 

"Whatcha doing?" asked James

"Writing a letter" replied Lily

"To who?" asked James

"People"

"What people?"

"Some friends"

"What friends?"

"Muggle friends"

"What muggle friends? What? wait- - your writing to muggle friends....??"

"Yes...is there something wrong with that?"

"Well...um....are you telling them about the school?"

"Yep...and we're sending pictures of it...aren't we Jen?"

"Yep... lot's and lot's even of you guys.."

"But they'll move...and their muggles" Sirius piped in

"Yep. Very good Sirius"

"But, but.."

"They already know where witches"

"Why? Your not supposed to tell"

"They stole my letter"

"Actually Lil'," started Jen "Kate stole it, and Lydia stole it from her"

"Same thing."

"Yeah but still."

Lily and Jen were still taking turns writing and getting out pictures that they had taken over the last week. There was some of the school, some of teachers, some of friends, and even some with pink-haired Slytherins."

"Kate and Lyd know about as much about this school as I do"

"Why?"

"Because Jen and them spent the night when I got my letter and Jen was telling us stuff that she read about the school and the magical world."

"But they still don't know as much as you do because you've been here for awhile."

"That wasn't my point"

"I know that"

"I'm hungry" announced Sirius

Jen rolled her eyes, "You just ate"

"Like an hour ago"

The girls continued writing their letter that was now consisting a about one and a half feet of parchment. They had pictures of almost everything and if they didn't have pictures, they took one. Conversations kept changing like they had earlier and by time the two girls had a 2 foot long letter they decided that was enough for now. They had also sent about 20 pictures. They told Lydia and Kate just about everything. Even about the sorting and eating and some of the people. 

The next week also pasted in a flash and before long, all eight were sitting in the common room on a Saturday. It was surprisingly empty seeing as most of the third through seventh years were at Hogsmeade. The eight decided that they would have a chess tournament between them. Jen's chess set was the best and they wanted to use it.

"Jen lets use your set"

"Fine but it's upstairs" said Jen looking at Lily

"Yes I know that"

"Well...how is it going to get down here?" asked Jen with a grin on her face. 

"I don't know you tell me"

"Well... how about if someone goes and gets it?"

"Yes that'd be a good idea"

"Liiiiiiilllllllly??????"

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaatttt?"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Ugh! I give up! I'm going I'm going!"

Lily got up to go get the set. As she walked away she heard Jen yelling out a "Thank you Lily dearest" Once she got upstairs she noticed that Tracy, a different first year, that was very popular but most her friends were in Ravenclaw, was the only person up there. Lily said a quick hello, got the chess set and headed towards the door. It was then that she heard her name being called


	9. Just a Friendly Warning

Disclaimer: 1st chapter

A/N: 'nother chapter

Chapter 8- Just a Friendly Warning

"Lily?"

"Yeah" asked Lily, turning around

"Um.. I've noticed that your pretty good friends with James Potter..."

"Yeah"

"Well I um knew him before Hogwarts and we got pretty close but then... he did something to me and I just don't want him to do it to you"

"What'd he do to you"

"I don't...want to say"

"I really don't see what he could do"

"I didn't either"

"But.." started Lily but was interrupted

"I got a warning from a friend but I didn't believe her, and I got hurt, bad"

"What'd he do?"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I just don't want to say it again, it hurts to much" she said this as she walked towards the dorm door "It's just a friendly warning" she said as she walked out. Lily sat on the bed thinking about what Tracy had just said. Soon, Jen came up.

"Lils? Are you coming?"

"What? Oh yeah! I'm coming"

Lily ran down the stairs forgetting about the conversation she had just had. They had their tournament, which ended up being a tie between Jen and Remus, seeing as they didn't have time to finish, they decided they'd break the tie another time. A few days later Lily had completely forgotten about what Tracy had said. She was quickly reminded about it though, when one day at breakfast, James had walked in with a girl hanging onto his hand. But It wasn't just any girl, it was Tracy. The same Tracy that had practically told Lily to stay away from James. And there she was, hanging onto his hand. Lily knew that she must of just misunderstood what she was seeing. She tried to put it out of her mind but couldn't. It made it worse when all day during class, Tracy had been hanging onto his every word. It made Lily wonder, what James had done to Tracy this time, or what he did to her this time. But she really didn't think James would do something to hurt anyone, unless he had a reason. But he hadn't had a reason had he? Lily decided that there was only one thing to do, talk to Tracy.


	10. Nothing but the Truth With a Few Lies

Disclaimer---Same as others

A/N: Um??? MORE CHAPTERS COMING!!

Chapter 9-Nothing but the Truth with a Few Lies

Later that night, Lily was sitting in the common room with her seven friends. Well, and Tracy, if you count her as a friend. Tracy walked up to the common room after awhile and Lily decided that now was the time to talk to her. She couldn't just get up and go though, so she tried her hardest to think of something. 

"Hey! Jen, do want to finish that Chess tournament?"

"Um...sure, what about you Remus?"

"Yep! Your going to lose"

"Nope! Lily??"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Lily smiled to herself. She turned and started to walk up the stairs to the dormitory. Once in there, she saw Tracy, looking through her trunk. Lily walked in the room and Tracy didn't notice, so there was silence. Lily was the one to break it.

"What was with holding James hand today?"

Tracy jumped at hearing someone else.

"Well duh! Don't people normally hold their boyfriends or girlfriends hand?"

"Yeah, sure! But I thought you said James..." she was quickly interrupted by Tracy.

"You thought what? That he did something mean to me?"

"That's what you said, I'm not saying I believed you"

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't believe me when you wouldn't stop hanging around him"

"Well you weren't telling the truth were you?"

"No, I guess you could say that"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because, everyone could see that James liked you as more than a friend"

"He did not! We're friends, nothing more!"

"He liked you though, and I thought that if I.." but this time it was Tracy that was interrupted.

"You thought that if didn't hang around him anymore, then he wouldn't like me and then you'd have a better chance with him?"

"How'd you know that"

"I'm the smartest person in the world, what don't I know?" said Lily sarcastically

"Oh you wish, but even if the plan didn't work.... I still got James and now you'll never have him. Tracy headed towards the door and right before she left Lily said something.

"Hey Tracy!" Tracy turned around "You've lied and crossed the wrong person, this is "just a friendly warning" THIS MEANS WAR" They glared at each other for a few seconds before Tracy ran down into the common room. At the same time, Jen, Cassidy, and Amanda all walked in. 

"Um....what did she tell you?"

"What? You mean you heard that?"

"Yeah, we came up to check on you 'cuz you'd been acting weird today and we heard everything."

"Oh, she just told that James had done something bad to her and hurt her and that I shouldn't get to close to him, but I didn't listen to her"

"Oh" The girls were quite for awhile before grabbing Jen's chess game and going downstairs. 

"Come on Lil, don't worry, James does like you know"

"What gave you that idea"

"Oh just trust me" said Cassidy "he'll be crawling back to you. Lily rolled her eyes

Jen laughed, and then said "Let's go".

The four girls headed downstairs to see four boys sitting there, one of them looked very angry. James stood up and walked over to Lily.

"How could you say that to her"

"Say what?"

"You know what you said to Tracy"

"NO, I don't know what I said to Tracy, I know what she said to me, but not what I said to her, so if it wouldn't be terribly hard could you please fill me in in what I said to her?"

"She asked you if she could hang around you and those three" he said pointing to Jen, Cassidy, and Amanda. "And YOU told her no, that she wasn't good enough to be hanging around you and crowding you."

"Whatever! I swear to God I never said that! You can even ask them"

"I don't believe you, she's my girlfriend! Why would she lie to me?"

"I don't know but she did, and I'm your friend, why would I lie to you?"

"You WERE my friend"

"Your telling me your believing her over me without even asking me what happened?"

"James!" started Amanda "How could you believe her over Lily! We were there! Lily never said that and Tracy never intended on being her friend."

"Your just as bad as Lily Amanda"

This got Jen mad. "Don't call them "bad" when you won't even listen to what really happened!"

"I already know what really happened!" 

Cassidy then got mad, and she wasn't one to get mad very easily.

"If your soooo sure that you know the real story, then beings you know how to make a truth potion why don't you do it? and give it Lily? Find out the real story?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Be-be-b- um- I already know the real story that's why"

"NO YOU DON'T! AND YOUR JUST TO AFRAID TO ACTUALLY FIND IT OUT!" screamed Cassidy and the four girls walked away. Sirius ran after them though, with Remus and Peter following. They wanted the real story, Tracy hadn't been on their "good" sides all day. They followed the girls up to the dormitories.

"What's the real story?"

The girls jumped.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I don't buy Tracy's act of innocence."

"Oh, well...." and the girls began the whole story. The three boys believed them too. 

"Well, why don't we just make James listen, we'll make the truth potion, and make him listen"

"No!" said Lily "If he wants to believe Tracy over me, then that's his problem, not mine and I don't intend to do anything about it, now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm in a war and should um....plan some pranks. How about some help?"


	11. Chapters 10-12

Disclaimer: First Chapter

A/N: This is going to be few chapters all mixed together because um yeah...it just is.... so it's going to be a few of them together I think...

Chapter 10-When I said War, I meant War

When Lily said that it meant war, she definitely meant it. What Tracy did to her wasn't going to stop her, and the fact that James believed Tracy over Lily wasn't going to faze her either. She didn't care, she still had seven good, VERY good, friends. Although, she was extremely mad at both James and Tracy she really hoped James would get out of that relationship before he was hurt. He was getting more and more attached to her as the days passed, and everyone else was getting more and more disgusted by the sight of them. Lily had spent a week planning her first prank on Tracy, with a little help from other people of course. They had thought about giving her a truth potion, but Lily objected to that idea. She said it would be interfering with what she wasn't going to do anything about, as she was guessing, as was everyone else, that she would most likely say what happened between her and Lily. Luckily, for Lily, most people in the school believed Lily and not Tracy. But still, there were still a few people that would throw Lily nasty looks and glower and glare at her. 

A week after the whole thing had happened, as a matter a fact, exactly a week, later Tracy's day could have been classified as a day of "Living Hell". Tracy was awoken that morning, not by her alarm clock, which should have gone off an hour before the bucket of freezing cold water landed on her. Their was another shrill shriek, 10 minutes later when she had walked out of the shower. She glared at Lily and tried to pull her florescent rainbow colored hair back in a ponytail, but it was somehow, much shorter than it had been the day before. Tracy pulled on her robes not bothering to check them over in the hurry she was in. Let's just say there was a new rumor that Tracy lied and must liked to be kicked. Even James had to find this funny, but he didn't dare kick her. Tracy ran down to the Great Hall to eat a quick, and I mean a very quick breakfast, but ended up having sticky syrup all over her, with no time to change until lunch. In potions, she had somehow made her potion completely wrong and it ended up spilling on her and the teacher had to get the warts off of her. She quickly changed at lunch, but spilt all over herself again anyway. In Transfiguration she got a detention for writing things that were inappropriate. In charms she got another detention for talking back to the teacher. Lily decided that that would be enough, for now. But Lily couldn't resist making some more ice cold water land on her before she came into the dormitory.

"What the heck! Why are you doing this to me Lily?"

"Duh! When I said war, I meant it" Lily shrugged and went to sleep. 

Lily woke up the next morning, pulled her curtain away but didn't step down and watched the water balloons hit the floor and splash on Tracy, because she was standing right there. She somehow spilt her pumpkin juice on herself at breakfast and looked over at Tracy, who was grinning like a mad person. Lily smiled back and quickly did a charm to dry herself off. She did end up receiving one detention though. Many days passed like that and before long, it was after Christmas and more pranks were being played then ever. The four girls were still best friends, including Sirius, Remus, Peter, and exceptionally James. Lily had received wonderful Christmas gifts, including a beautiful snow-globe from someone that had signed: anonymousness. All in all, the year passed far to quickly. But it wasn't even the middle of May when James had stormed into the common room and ran up to the dormitory without saying anything. The next day he sat by his friends, without a girl named Tracy. Let's just say that he found her in a dark closet that was at the time containing two people, James not being one of them, enough said. So things were basically back to normal, like at the beginning of the year, but James still wasn't on the best terms with the girls, especially Lily. The war between Lily and Tracy hadn't ended yet. One day, towards the end of the school year, Tracy had come up to Lily in the dormitories.

"Evans, I'll get him back, don't worry, he'll be mine and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked away. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what Tracy had meant by that. 

Intermission

Ok, so now you kind of know why had I had to tell you that? And now you kinda understand what I meant by liking someone, then hating them. Don't worry, there's a lot more of that. You'll understand even more after awhile. 

The summer passed surprisingly fast, I invited Jen, Kate, Lydia, Amanda, and Cassidy all to my birthday party that year. Just as I had hoped, they all got along perfectly fine. It wasn't long before I was back on the scarlet train getting ready for my second year at Hogwarts. 

Not to much happened second year. The "war" with Tracy ended when Tracy hadn't done anything to me for a month. The whole school assumed she had forfeited. I guess I should tell you that I found out the Remus was a werewolf by using my common sense. I asked him about it to. Yeah, that sounds weird, just going up to someone and asking "Are you a werewolf?" but hey, it had to get asked didn't it?

Third year flew by even faster than second, which had gone by faster then first year. Neither second or third year are to important to this story, it's the higher years I want to tell you about. Of course, only until now, then you'll get to "see" it with me I guess.

Fourth year came, and didn't go by quite as swiftly as the other three years. Tracy had insisted upon going out with James again, but he said no every time. Tracy had pulled me into a corner once that year. She told me this in these exact words: "Lily, I'll get back at you, and I'll get James back, it'll come when you least expect it, the war isn't over, it'll continue when it's least expected, and your life will be like a "Living Hell"." Fourth year, we got a ton of homework, seeing as we had to take our, Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.'s). 

And fifth year, well that's were our story continues, but I had to fill you in didn't I? We can just call this our "intermission".

I starts up again the day Jen and I went to Kingscross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.......

Chapter 11-I can't believe you

Lily and Jen had just arrived at Kingscross Station, this time by Jen's mom. They said a quick good-bye and ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They were quite early this year, seeing as the year before they almost missed the train. Only about 20 other students were there, instead of the usual hundreds. Most of them were first and second years waiting anxiously to get going. Lily could remember how nervous she had been five years ago when she first boarded. Lily had grown very popular at Hogwarts, along with all her friends, but anyone that liked Tracy hated everyone in their "group" except James. She was also the top of their year, well, along with James who was equally popular and smart. Lily had been made a prefect that year, and she was assuming James had to. It wasn't long before the compartment door slid open and Amanda and Cassidy were standing there. They were now referred to as Mandy or 'Manda, and Cass. It wasn't five minutes after that that four boys were standing in the doorway to the compartment. They all sat down and got settled. Lily sat in between James and Amanda with Jen on the other side of Amanda. . Across from James was Sirius, who was sitting by Remus, by Remus was Cassidy, by Cassidy was Peter. They started another conversation but it didn't last very long before it was switched to something else. Soon enough, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. They got in carriages and rode to Hogwarts.

They sat down at their usual seats and watched the sorting begin. It was then that Lily realized that there was a shiny badge on James' robe. It was the same badge that was on Lily's. After making the regular announcements, and announcing the prefects, they sat down and enjoyed the feast. After the feast, James and Lily lead the first years to the Portrait Hole and told them some of the rules, and the password ("Jelly Legs"). 

It wasn't long before Lily, James, and co. were sitting in the common room relaxing. Cassidy and Remus had begun a game of wizards chess. Cassidy ended up winning, by shear luck.

"You were just lucky Cass."

"I know, but I still won"

"Yes you did, but I almost beat you, if we played again I would"

"and that's why we aren't going to play again"

"Why don't we play girls against boy" asked Lily

"How?"

"With teams, and one person moves the pieces, it takes longer but its fun"

"Ok"

Lily was chosen to move pieces for the girls, while Sirius was chosen to move the boys' pieces. The game lasted a very long time and the girls ended up winning. Both teams had only had a rook, king, and pawn left, so it was a very close game. Jen was the one who ended the game by figuring out where to move. Soon, the group was broken up into groups talking. Jen and Sirius were talking, Remus and Cassidy, Peter had gone to bed so Amanda was talking with Remus and Cassidy, and that left Lily and James.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah"

"Um...you remember what happened in first year?"

"Yeah, it's not very easy to forget"

"Well I just wanted to say I don't blame you"

"For what?"

"For telling Tracy that you didn't want to be her friend"

"WHAT!?" The two now had the other fives attention

"Well you did tell her that didn't you"

"I can't believe you James Potter! You still believe Tracy over me!"

"I thought that was what happened"

"You never took the time, and you never cared about me enough to find out the whole story! I can't believe you! I'm leaving" Lily walked away and the other three girls followed her while the boys stayed in the common room. 

"What'd I do?" asked James

"You honestly don't know?"

"Well..."

"Think about Prongs, I'm going to bed"

"Remus? Do you know what I did"

"Yes, and so do you, think about it"

Remus left also and now James was left alone in the common room. He had been thinking about what Lily had said You never took the time and you never cared enough about me to find out the whole story! That was the problem, James did care about Lily, a lot. He knew what he had to do, he knew exactly what he had to do.

A/N: These are short chapters...so they're all together...


	12. Chapters 1215

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters!!!

A/N: Jeez you guys!!! When I don't write for MONTHS! your supposed to like kill me or something so I write...not that I'm trying to give you any ideas.. or anything. So.. seeing as I haven't written for forever I'm going to post more than one chapter all together. It's just shorter to do it that way...I'm also going to update my other stories!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!

Chapter 12- Serendipity and Destiny

Lily ran up the dormitory stairs, she couldn't believe that he still believed Tracy over her. He never even bothered to ask her what happened. She knew Jen, Cass, and Mandy were running after her, but she kept going. She didn't look back, she could hardly see she had so many tears filling up her eyes. She wasn't going to let them fall, not until she was in the dormitory. She finally got in there and fell onto her bed and cried. It wasn't two minutes before the other three came in.

"Lily?"

"What?" she mumbled

"Are you OK?"

"No"

"Lils" Jen, Cassidy, and Amanda climbed into Lily's bed. Whenever the girls talked they'd always go inside one of the beds, they had sound proofed them in first year.

"Lily? What's wrong"

"You heard him, he still believes Tracy and he didn't care enough about me to find out the truth"

"He does care about you though"

"No he doesn't, if he did he'd ask for the whole story. I hate him so much, but I can't"

"Can't what?"

"Hate him"

"What do you mean?"

"We fight all the time and I have many reasons that I could hate him and never talk to him, but I can't, I can't make myself stay mad at him"

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think Cass?"

"I think all that stuff is Serendipity Events."

"What?"

"Serendipity Events, you know, Serendipity is the phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought out for"

"What's that got to do with anything"

"Every time you two fight, you always make up the next day or two, I think it's Serendipity Events. And you know, Serendipity Events lead to your destiny, along with every choice you ever make. You destiny is already made when your born, but one wrong choice and that can all change. I think that it's your destiny to be friends with James, maybe even more and that's why you can't stay mad at him"

"Your nuts"

"You know Lil, that does make sense, if for some reason you can't hate him? Maybe you do really love him and just don't know it"

"I know, that's what scares me"

Chapter 13- No More Lies

Lily woke early the next morning, before anyone else had. She quickly showered, and by the time she was out everyone else had awoken. They took turns with showers and Lily finished getting ready. She was ready before anyone else but she wasn't going to risk going down to the common room and seeing James, not after what the girls had said the night before. So, Lily waited. When the other three were finally ready they headed down to the common room, and Lily did see James. He wasn't looking at her, he seemed to be in deep thought. 

Once in the Great Hall, Lily sat between Amanda and another fifth year, as far away from her old spot, by James as she could possibly get. She was still slightly mad at him, or maybe more than slightly mad at him. She just couldn't believe that he still believed Tracy over her and not only that but the fact that he didn't care enough about her to ask for the real story, whether or not he would have believed it or not. But she knew him, he wouldn't ask for the real story unless she really, really meant something to him. Which she didn't think she did. By now James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were already sitting down eating. Lily ate her breakfast hardly saying anything, as did James. It had been a Saturday so they didn't have any classes. They had had a Hogsmeade trip to go to instead. The four girls went back up to the dormitory to change and get ready to go to Hogsmeade. That year, they had been able to wear muggle clothes on weekends and to Hogsmeade. Lily wore a short denim skirt with a dark red tank top. Amanda and Cassidy had similar outfits on; Amanda had on a black skirt with a white T-Shirt while Cassidy had a blue skirt with a blue tank top and blue sweatshirt over it. Jen had on black Capri's and a red shorty-top shirt on. They left for Hogsmeade, as fast as it was possible to without the boys trying to stop them. The four girls had previously heard something about having a Christmas Ball before Christmas that year so just in case, they were looking for good stores to get dresses at. They had some good ideas and were heading to the Three Broomsticks for a drink quick. Suddenly, Lily felt someone grab her arm, she jumped in surprise and turned around to face the person.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw who it was; she wasn't expecting that person to come up to her. But still, it was a nice surprise. He was the first to talk and he did it quickly after Lily turned around so that she couldn't move before he said what he wanted to.

"I want the real story." 

Lily smiled before James talked again. "Can we go back to Hogwarts and talk?"

"Yes" She waved a quick good-bye to her friends and headed back to Hogwarts with James by her side. Nether of them said anything for awhile, until they were back in the common room. Lily settled herself on one of the sofa's and James sat beside her. Lily broke the silence between the two of them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want the real story"

"Because I want to know what really happened, and I *do* care about you enough to find out, that's why I asked."

Lily smiled again, "Thank You."

"For what?"

"For asking"

"Oh"

"I thought that Sirius, Remus, or Peter would have told you by now:

"They knew?"

"Yes, they asked in first year"

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because I told them not to."

"And they listened?"

"Yeah, I guess"

They both laughed for a few minutes and this time James broke the silence.

"So what *is* the real story"

"Ok, well remember that day when we decided to have the Chess tournament?"

"Yeah..." 

"Well, when I was forced to go up and get Jen's chess set...."

James laughed slightly remembering the conversation between her and Jen, they had obviously had it before.

"Tracy asked to talk to me, she was the only other one up there" she trailed off for a few seconds.

"Then what?"

"Well, she told me some stuff, about you, that wasn't very good"

James raised his eyebrows slightly.

"and she told me that you were dangerous and I shouldn't get to close to you"

"And you obviously didn't listen?"

"Nope, I kinda forgot about the whole thing, until a few days later when you came in holding hands with her, I decided that I should talk to her, because one of the things that she had told me was that you had hurt her really bad before. Anyways she was telling me how she had this plan to get "with" you and she needed me out of the way because you liked me" 

Lily stopped for a second and looked at James. He had his head down and she thought he was blushing a bit.

"and she thought that I liked you" James looked up this time "and I guess she just lied to me and that got me mad, and so I told her that this was war, and she told you that I told her that she wasn't good enough to be my friend, trust me, she never had intentions of being my friend."

Lily could tell by the look on his face that he believed her and she was glad.

"I'm sorry I believed her over you"

"It's OK, I guess you kind of thought you had to, beings she was your girlfriend"

"Is"

"What? What do you mean IS your girlfriend? You took her back? After what she did? Your going out with her AGAIN?" Lily was practically freaking out, ok, she was a little more than practically freaking out. She noticed that James was laughing. 

Lily gasped "JAMES! What *are* you laughing at?"

"I-*laugh*-was-just-*laugh*-kidding"

"That was a horrible, horrible trick!" After saying this, Lily realized how much she had freaked and started laughing too. After they had settled down, James asked her another question.

"So, you liked me in first year?"

"Yeah, I was young and foolish then"

James looked at her and started to tickle her. 

"Stop-*laugh* I-hate *laugh*-being tickled *laugh*-and you *laugh* know that!"

"Yes I do"

"Well-Stop!"

James stopped this time, but still held his hands on her shoulders, keeping her pinned to the couch. Lily had one of her hands on each of his arms. They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. Lily couldn't help but wonder about and remember what Cassidy had said the night before. Maybe they were supposed to be *more* than friends. They had had been good friends, despite what happened in first year. But she couldn't actually love him as more than a friend, could she? She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head. 

"So, did you really like me in first year?"

James let go of Lily now and Lily sat up. 

"Yeah..."

"But let me guess...you were stupid and foolish then too?"

He simply shrugged as the portrait hole opened and Amanda, Cassidy, Jen, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in. As they got closer to Lily and James, James gave Lily a different answer.

"No, I wasn't foolish or stupid then." 

"Hey you guys!" said Jen

Lily couldn't help but wonder what James had meant by that. She didn't have a whole lot of time to wonder though. 

"So....are you two talking now or did you get into ANOTHER fight so that we should all take cover before you start yelling and throwing things at each other?" asked Sirius

Jen slapped him on the side of the head. 

"They've never thrown things..... and do they *look* like they're mad at each other"

"Well, you never know, looks can be deceiving"

"Yes they can, so does that mean that inside you not ugly?" asked Cassidy

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You resent that your not ugly inside?" asked Remus

"NO! That I am outside"

"So your saying your ugly outside?" asked James

"No, Cass said it! Didn't you hear her?"

"No, I heard her ask if you weren't ugly inside" said Lily

"But she said looks can be deceiving"

"They can be" said Amanda

"So are you saying I'm ugly too?"

"No, but I'm not saying you aren't either"

" `Manda, that's not what you said when you saw him in the Three Broomsticks before first year" said Lily

"I said most of them!"

"Yes, but you *were* looking at him a lot"

"So were you Jen"

"Hey! Lily was looking at James"

"Wasn't anyone looking at me?" asked Remus

"What am I? Chopped Liver? I was looking at you" said Cassidy. After she said it, her eyes got wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth. 

"Well, James was looking at Lily too" 

"No I wasn't!" 

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to look at"

"No...."

"So you were looking at her?"

"Yes, I mean no"

"Which is it?"

"Yes" he said quietly "But Sirius and Remus were looking at you two" he said pointing at Cass and Jen

"What about me?" asked Amanda

"Oh I was looking at you too!" said Sirius

"How'd we get on this conversation?" asked Peter

" Sirius said he was ugly on the outside"

"I never said that"

"Yeah...sure you didn't"

"You guys are impossible"

"We know" they all Chorused

Conversations went like that for quite sometime before everyone went to bed. Lily and James were the last ones to leave for the night. But before they did Lily went up to James.

"Hey, thanks for asking about what really happened"

"No problem, I couldn't let you think I didn't want to know or that I didn't care about you could I?"

Lily shrugged and hugged James. "Thank you"

"Hm-mmm, I am sorry about that you know"

"Yeah."

It was quite for a few awhile, nether knew what to say. James still had his arms wrapped around her waist from the hug and Lily still had her arms around his neck. Although they looked more like they were dance without moving instead of hugging because they weren't that close. They stood there for a few minutes just staring into each others eyes like they had earlier. Lily felt weird every time her and James would touch, but it was a good weird. This brought her mind back to what had happened last night. The fact that all their friends thought they were made for each other. Lily quickly forgot her thoughts though, when James lips met hers. All thoughts instantly flooded from her and she kissed him back. 

"Geez Lily! Are you planning on coming up to the dormitory at all tonight?"

"Or were you planning on making it an all night snog session?"

Lily and James quickly parted and looked up to see Jen and Sirius standing one in each stairway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Good-night James"

"Night Lils"

Chapter 14- None of Your Business

Lily walked back up to the dormitory with Jen. They didn't say anything all the way up, but Jen didn't bother keeping quiet once up in the dormitories. 

"Lily, what took you so long?" asked Cassidy

"What? I wasn't down there *that* long"

"SHE WAS KISSING JAMES!" yelled Jen

"Jen! The whole school doesn't want to know! Let alone my parents!"

"They couldn't here that!" said Jen

"What do you mean she was kissing James" yelled Amanda

"Like, on the lips?"

"That's none of your business" said Lily

"Yes, on the lips! I saw it!"

"Can you keep secrets Jen?"

"Nope, not from them!"

"You would of told us anyways"

Lily rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed. 

"Hey! Aren't you going to talk?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Well, it happens to be 11:00 at night and I've been up since 6:00, so I would like to sleep!"

"Sleep later"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"He kissed me"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"What were you doing? OK, never mind, bad question"

"See! It is your destiny to be with him!"

Lily rolled her eyes again, even though it was so dark no one could see. But if you looked especially close, you could see one girl in the corner bed, glaring and glowering because of the conversation she had just heard. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to let Lily win, NEVER. She'd get James back and she knew just the way to do it.

Chapter 15- War Doesn't End that Easy

Lily slept surprisingly late the next morning. She would of slept later except for the fact that she had three 15-year-olds jumping on her bed to wake her up.

"Ok! OK! I'm up!"

"Finally!"

"What time is it?"

"11:57"

"What! Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We tried"

"Ok! I'll me you down in the common room"

"Fine"

Cassidy, Amanda, and Jen headed out the dormitory and down the stairs. Lily threw on her robes and was about to head out dormitory door, when it slammed open. A very angry Tracy walked through it. 

"What's with you?" asked Lily

"You know perfectly well"

"No I don't" but she did.

"You were kissing my boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend? He dumped you when we were 11!"

"So! He should be my boyfriend"

"Well, he's not"

"Well he's not yours either"

"Never said he was"

With that Lily headed towards the door but Tracy grabbed her arm. 

"The wars back Lily"

Lily shrugged. "Fine with me! I've got seven friends to help me" With that Lily did walk out of the dormitory. Right into James.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What's wrong with you"

"I'll give you one guess, it starts with a T"

"Tracy?"

"Yup"

"What'd she do?"

"You could just say the wars back from first and second year"

"Oh" 

They walked over to where their friends were and sat down. After about five minutes they went to the Great Hall to eat "breakfast". After eating, they went back to the common room. They split up in groups again talking about this and that. 

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take a walk with me?"

Lily shrugged "Sure"

They walked outside and it was quiet for awhile. They got down to the lake and sat on the grass. 

"Um...Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, um .... I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For kissing you?"

"It's OK, I didn't really care"

"I was wondering something else too"

"What's that?" Lily asked him looking into his blue eyes. 

"Well, I've like you sense like first year, and last night, well, we kissed and I was just-just-just wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting this, she knew she should of been, but she wasn't. 

"I-um-I" 

Lily couldn't get a straight answer out. She knew what she wanted to say, or at least she thought she knew. She didn't think she wanted a boyfriend yet. True, she was 15, but she had a lot of other things to worry about, whether it was her school work or her friends. But that was James, he *was* one of her friends. She didn't want to hurt him, and she did like him, but she didn't think she wanted a relationship. She was so confused and she didn't know how long she had been thinking about it. It couldn't have been long though, because James hadn't said anything. She knew her answer, it wasn't a hard one. 

"Yes" she whispered. She looked up at James and smiled. He was smiling too, or rather grinning. He leaned over and hugged her. He didn't stop at that though, we picked her up, with her arms around his neck and swung her around. 

Lily was laughing and couldn't stop. She was getting quite dizzy too.   


"ok-Ok! Stop! James put me down"

He stopped spinning her but didn't put her down. "Are you sure you want to be put down?" 

"Yes" she said firmly, but she couldn't help letting out a giggle.

He shrugged. "Ok" He walked closer to the lake. And Lily noticed he had and "evil" look in his eyes.

"JAMES! Don't you dare" But it was to late. She had already been dropped in the freezing cold water and was soaking wet. 

"You-are-so-dead!" she screamed. James grinned at her again and she pulled herself out of the water. As she was doing this though, she got an idea.

"James, I can't get up, I really can't! Help me!" she put her hand in front of him so he could grab it and pull her in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but as he did this, she yanked down on his hand and he went flying into the lake.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you fell for that!" She said once he had come up to the surface. Lily performed a drying spell on herself and now she was dry and no longer cold. James pulled himself out of the water, he was now soaking wet but hadn't brought his wand with him.

"Make me dry!" 

"NO!" said Lily and she started running because James was now chasing her. She wasn't nearly as fast as he was though so he caught up rather fast and grabbed Lily around the waste. She shrieked when he grabbed her.

"Let go of me! Your cold" She said as he bent down and rested his dripping wet chin on her shoulder.

"Then make me dry!"

"Fine! But let go of me! I'm all wet now!"

He let go of her and she performed the charm once again on her and then on James. They started to walk back up to the castle, both tired from running. 

A/N: Thank you sooo much to anyone who reviewed and/or is reading this now!! I'll write more soon!


	13. Chapters1620

A/N: Ok....This is going to be REALLY REALLY long because...well...u know.. I want to get this caught up with what I've written. So...um.. yeah... That's why this is so long and i don't want to take the time to re-save each and every chapter and junk...

Chapter 16-Adventures in a New Land

When they got back to the common room they were surprised to find that no one else was there. Lily said good-by to James and went up to her dormitory. She was hoping Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy would be there but they weren't. Something on the nightstand by her bed caught her eyes though and stopped her from looking for them. It was the snow globe that she had received for Christmas in her first year. She still didn't know who had sent it. The snow globe was beautiful. The base was of Hogwarts, the castle went all the way around the globe. Inside the picture changed a lot. Lily had noticed that the day after she got it. Some days it was of the school, sometimes it was her with her friend, or sometimes just her or just one of her friends. It all depended. On days that there was a Quidditch match, it usually showed either a broomstick or the Quidditch pitch. 

But now, now it was something Lily had never seen, and never expected to see. The only thing inside the globe was a foggy mist. There also seemed to be some glitter inside of it. The outside was glowing green. Lily walked up to it and touched it gently with the tips of her fingers, which was a mistake. 

Sooner than she knew what was happening, she was spinning around. It felt something like using Floo Powder but much, much, faster. Lily had closed her eyes and kept them closed tight. She was still whirling around as fast as before. She wanted it to stop, it hurt it was going so fast and whipping her around. She had tears coming out of her eyes. 

After awhile something else gave her pain. It felt like she was being stabbed with knives, which she wasn't. She had opened her eyes quickly to see and she was still spinning. The poking of the object that wasn't there got worse and she was screaming bloody murder. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts with James and her friends. Soon, it did stop. She opened her eyes quickly and it was misty were she was. She saw a boy, about 16, with black hair. At first, from the back, she thought it was James. But she knew better, it wasn't him. 

She'd knew she had seen his picture somewhere. He had looked so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it though, and even if she could've, she wouldn't have had much time. The spinning came back and she felt like she was going to get sick. The stabbing came back too, but worse than before. It lasted longer too. She still had tears coming out of her eyes and she was screaming for it to stop. And after awhile, it did. She felt a huge bang and then everything went black. 

~*Meanwhile, when Lily was gone*~

"Lily! LILY!!! WAKE UP!!" screamed Jen. 

Jen, Cassidy, and Amanda had come up to the dormitory only a minute after Lily had. Her body had been laying on the floor and she was crying. They were shaking her trying to wake her up. Then she started to scream, louder than loud. 

The four boys came rushing in to see what was wrong. James was also trying to shake Lily, but nothing was working. She wouldn't wake up. Soon, the screaming and tears stopped. They thought she was going to wake up, but she didn't. It wasn't even three minutes before the tears and screams came back. They were awful.

"MAKE IT STOP! STOP HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" 

They couldn't stand to hear Lily like this. Peter had gone to get McGonagall, or the first teacher he could find. By the time they got back, Lily had stopped screaming. James was sitting on the floor holding her hand. The three girls were sitting on her other side trying to get her up. Remus and Sirius were sitting by her head, they had put a pillow under it so she wouldn't keep hitting the floor. The girls were crying and the boys looked like they were about to, especially James. McGonagall came rushing in and quickly levitated Lily up to take her to the hospital wing. The seven 15 year olds followed all the way there. They didn't want to leave her side. 

Unsolved Mysteries

They stayed with Lily for the rest of the day. Until after supper when Dumbledore requested to talk to them. They followed him into his office.

"Now, do any of you know what happened to Miss Evans?"

They all shook their heads. Jen spoke up, guessing it probably had something to do with what they had seen before Lily had collapsed.

"We were just coming up from-from the common room, into the dormitory. Lily was standing there. She was looking at a snow globe of her, that someone gave her in first year. It always changes what's inside it."

Amanda continued from there. 

"This time, it was all misty and it had a green glow to it. Lily touched it quick and it did something to her. She just collapsed on the ground. Then after awhile she started crying and screaming, then she stopped, and then she started again. We couldn't get her up for anything."

"Hmm, I see"

"Do you think it was a portkey or something like that?"

"It could of been, but it very likely wasn't, normally with portkeys, your whole body will go with you, and the case with Miss Evans, is that her mind went and not her body."

"Then what was it Professor?"

"I'm not quite sure. Can I please see the snow globe?"

"Yes, it's in our dormitory."

They went into the Gryffindor 5th year Girls dormitory. They pointed to the snow globe. Once again, it had changed. Now, the mist had lightened up and the green glow was red. 

"You said that this glow was green before?"

"Yes, and the mist was thicker"

"OK, where did Miss Evans get this?"

"She got it for Christmas in first year, but we don't know who it was from"

"Interesting. We'll have to check, but I'm guessing that this had something to do with Dark Magic. We'll have hope Miss Evans wakes up soon so she can tell us what she saw, or heard or what happened."

"Will she be okay?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I hope so, but I don't know for sure."

"You-you mean she could die?"

"Yes, she could very easily die any minute."

"Can we, spend the night with her?"

"You really shouldn't but if you stay in the hospital wing all night, then you may, I'll let Madame Promfey know about it."

Madame Promfey wasn't happy about seven students staying in the hospital wing over night when they didn't need to. But she didn't argue, she just walked away mumbling something about never being able to take care of students properly and them always having to many visitors. Dumbledore had brought food up for them, seeing as they missed supper and most of them hadn't eaten a lunch either. They ate up in the Hospital Wing and didn't leave Lily's side. Lily still hadn't awaken the next morning when the seven woke up. It was only 4:30, but they were being told to leave because the night was over by Madame Promfey. They walked back to the common room in mostly silence, all wishing Lily would've woken up.

They went back to the dormitories and got ready for the day. They were all very silent, none of them really felt like talking. They talked once in awhile, but only a few words would be said before silence took them over again. Everyday, they would go to their classes, do their homework, which was quite a bit seeing as O.W.L.S were coming later that year. 

  


Two Down

Two weeks had passed and Lily was still laying helplessly in the Hospital Wing. Her condition was getting worse and worse all the time. A few times, she had stopped breathing. One of the times was when Jen was the only one with Lily. She had been crying, her and Lily had been best friends sense they had been three. Jen was hanging onto Lily's hand, she was just staring into space. Normally, with it so quiet in the Hospital Wing, you could hear her breathing. But this time Jen couldn't. Jen figured she just wasn't listening closely though. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down slightly. She couldn't hear breathing though. She quickly opened her eyes and focused them on Lily. She watched her closely and Lily's chest was no longer moving up and down. Lily wasn't breathing. 

"OH MY GOD! MADAME PROMFEY! SHE'S NOT BREATHING! HELP!" 

Madame Promfey came beside the bed were Lily was laying. She quickly took out a potion and her wand and made Lily drink the potion, even though she wasn't breathing. Jen sat in shock, she couldn't move, she thought she had lost her best friend. After five minutes was up, Jen finally noticed that Lily was once again breathing. Not normally, but at least breathing. Jen was told to leave the Hospital Wing. She went up to the dormitory ignoring everyone asking her what was wrong. 

Once up there, she looked at Lily's snow globe. It had gone back to normal, but today, today it was misty again. With the same green glow it had had earlier. The glow seemed darker then it had when Lily had touched it. Jen didn't care what happened to her. She was tired of seeing Lily laying in the Hospital Wing bed. She wanted to know what her friend was going through. She walked slowly up to the snow globe. 

She was holding out one of her hands ready to touch it. She could hear Amanda and Cassidy telling her not to but she didn't listen. Amanda called for the four boys to come quick. James was the first to come in. 

He ran to Jen, to pull her hand away. He grabbed onto Jen's shoulders and pulled her back. She was trying to fight him but she couldn't. He was to strong. He started to let go of her, thinking that she wouldn't try to touch the globe again, but she reached her hand out to touch the globe once again. 

The other three boys and the two girls were now also trying to pull a sobbing Jen away from the globe. Amanda and Cassidy were also crying. Jen's hand was about half a centimeter away from the globe. James, who was closets to her arm, grabbed her hand to pull her back, his arm, being longer than Jens, reached the globe and hit it. Everyone backed away as James flew back and hit the floor. The globe changed back to normal in an instant after James had touched it. 

The second James' body hit the floor, Lily shot straight up in bed. 

"Why, Miss Evans, I'm glad to see you up."

Lily shook her head. "I have terrible headache, what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember touching my snow globe and then...." She was cut off by Professor Dumbledore walking in. 

"Miss Evans, It's so good to have you up. Do you happen to remember what happened after you touched the snow globe?"

"Well, I remember hearing someone scream, I think it was Jen. Then I started to spin and I got really dizzy. Then I started feeling like I was being stabbed by knives or something. And then it stopped, and I saw someone. But then I started to spin and feel the pain again. Then everything went black. Do you know what happened?"

"No, we're assuming that you snow globe was tampered with and it most likely had something to do with Dark Magic. Do you know why you woke up? I mean did you hear or see something?"

Lily nodded. "I heard Jen crying and people shouting, I think it was my friends. They were trying to stop Jen from doing something, I think I saw her trying to touch the globe. And James, he-he touched it, and he flew backwards and landed on the ground and I woke up."

"Oh Dear, you mean he..." started Madame Promfey but never got to finish because Sirius and Remus ran in carrying James. The three girls and Peter were following them. The put him down on a bed before noticing Lily. Jen was the first that did.

"LILY!! YOUR AWAKE!" she screamed and ran over to hug her friend. Cassidy and Amanda hugged her to.

"Oh my god! I was so worried! I thought, we all did, that you were going to die!" said Cassidy.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter also hugged Lily. Professor Dumbledore then spoke.

"Am I correct in assuming that Mr. Potter has touched the globe?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"It's what woke Miss Evans up, someone else touched the globe when it was glowing I'm assuming."

What about James? Will he be ok?" asked Lily

"He should be, but once again, I am not sure."

"When can I be released?" asked Lily

"Oh, I don't think-" started Madame Promfey, but once again she didn't get to finish.

"I think we should let her out tonight, if she wants, it may do her some good."

"Yes, but I don't think that she should be let out this soon."

"Miss Evans, what do you think? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, I have a headache but otherwise I'm fine."

"Well, if you don't mind Poppy, maybe just give her some medicine for that headache and let her go. If anything is wrong with her I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin can bring her up."

"Well, OK" she said hesitantly.

She went to some cupboards and pulled out a few bottles. She mixed some of this with some of that and gave Lily a bottle and told her to drink it.

"Here, drink this, it should get rid of that headache, and I want you to stay for at least half and hour, to make sure you'll be ok."

Lily did as she was told and drank what was in the bottle. Professor Dumbledore left and Madame Promfey went into her office.

"You guys?" asked Lily

"What?"

"Why'd he touch the globe? He did it to stop Jen from touching it didn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Well, I kind of saw it and heard it in my head. When he fell and hit the floor, I woke up"

"Oh, well then that means he should wake up right?"

"Yes, unless, he need someone to touch the globe again, and then people will just keep being put in the Hospital Wing."

"You know what's weird?" said Cassidy

"What?" asked Peter

"Well, when Lily touched to globe, she was screaming and crying, but James, he just fell back"

"Maybe he'll wake up sooner then?" asked Lily

"Maybe" 

Lily spent the next two weeks worrying about James, along with six of her friends. Many of the teachers, especially McGonagall and Dumbledore spent that time trying to figure something about the globe out. 

~*In Dumbledore's Office*~

"Minerva! I've found it"

"What is it?"

"Ah, oh my! We must warn those children never to touch that globe again! It get more and more dangerous!" He started towards the door.

"Albus, what is it?"

"I'll explain to you as I explain to them. We don't have time, those eight are so close they would risk their lives the wake up Mr. Potter, and I'm afraid that's exactly what will happen."

Dumbledore turned back around and headed for the door, closely followed by McGonagall.

~*Meanwhile, in the Girls Dormitory*~

The globe was glowing again, but it went straight for red, not green. 

"I'm touching that globe" stated Lily

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why? It's my fault James touched it."

"No it's not Lily, it just happened, if anyone's fault, it's mine for trying to touch it."

"I don't care! I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to wake up!"

"No! Lils! Don't!" screamed Sirius and reached to grab Lily.

"Why? Why not? Besides, no one's ever touched it when it's red before! You don't know what'll happen, maybe it'll be good."

"Maybe it won't" said Remus

"I don't care"

At that second, the two teachers came into the dorm.

"Miss Evans! Do not touch that globe"

But it was to late, Lily had already touched it and unfortunately, in trying to stop her, so had Sirius, Remus, and Jen. Cassidy, Amanda, and Peter had gotten quite close to it. But were all thrown back when Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Jen were. They were thrown at full speed against one of the walls. 

They landed with a huge thud and into a pile on the dormitory floor. Luckily, all of them had their eyes open and except for a splitting headache were fine. 

"Why are we conscious?" asked Sirius

"Would you rather not be?" retorted Jen

"No, I was just wondering why we weren't"

"Sir, Did you find anything out about this globe?"

"Yes indeed I did."

"What'd you find?"

"It's seems this globe, as thought, was tampered with by Dark Magic. A very powerful spell was put on it. When the globe is normal, as it usually is, it's fine to touch it, however, if it's green, it would kill you."

"How come it didn't kill me?"

"Ah, Miss Evans you and Mr. Potter are very powerful, you can both fight it."

"Why?"

"That's another story for a later time. But, as I understand it, when Mr. Potter touched it, he was stopping Miss Whittler from touching it. If Miss Whittler would have touched it she would've died."

Jen's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"What about when the globe is red?" asked Remus

"When the globe glows a red color, it's best not to touch it. You are all more powerful than usual witches or wizards. Normally, when it's red it would knock you unconscious for awhile.

Seven heads nodded in understanding, eight counting Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore took this point to continue.

"Now, each time you touch the globe it takes out some of your magic powers. You are slowly drained of them. If you touch it when green it usually takes all your powers, causing you to die. If it's a dark green it has the same effects as red. The red takes a lot of power leaving you just a little left. It takes the most power the first time you touch it and less and less each time. Soon or later all powers are in the globe."

"Well couldn't we just destroy the globe and be done with it?"

"No! The globe keeps your energy and power. As long as the power isn't taken out of the globe and the globe is still in one piece, you still have it all. But once the globe is broken, the people who have touched it all die. Unless they touched it when it was normal."

"Oh, well what do you mean *taken* out of it?"

"We are assuming that that is why the Dark Lord made this, he will try to retrieve it and take you powers, which will kill you. Sometimes, when broken only some people die depending on how powerful you are. There has only been one other case of someone living after it's been broken. You cannot under any circ-umstances let this globe be broken. You eight are very powerful."

"Why? And what about James?"

"I cannot tell you now. And when someone has touched the globe and are unconscious, and someone else touches it when glowing, normally it just makes two unconscious people. But with special circ-umstances, this will not be true. These are one of them. Mr. Potter should be awake at this moment."

Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the dorm with McGonagall close behind. She turned back around facing the seven fifth year students.

"I'm sure your aware that boys are not allowed in the girls dormitory?" She said sternly, although they all swore they saw a small smile playing on her lips. She turned back and walked out.

"Oh, and please inform Mr. Potter about this and don't let anyone else know." They all walked out, two teachers going to offices and seven students going to the hospital wing. Once out, a fifth year with icey blue eyes opened the curtain to her bed. 

'Interesting' she thought 'That globe breaks and they die, most of them, then James will be mine' She obviously not thinking about the reason James was in the Hospital Wing now. 'So, if that globe "accidentally" falls and breaks.....' She trailed off walking out of the dormitory.

Chapter 17-A Hospital Visit

The seven fifth years walked out of the common room following the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore. After they were out of sight, the seven looked at each other and all got the same idea. They took off running down the hallways to see James. They wanted to make sure he was ok. They got there quite fast, considering they were running. 

Once they got in there they noticed that Dumbledore was already there. They were all wondering how he got there so fast but decided not to question it seeing as he could ask them the same thing. Not that they'd get in much trouble for running, but still, it was just easier not to push the subject at all.

Sure enough, James was sitting up in his bed eating. He was eating like it was going to be his last meal he would ever eat. Either that, or like he hadn't eaten in five months. The teachers all left shortly and Lily was the first to do or say anything. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your ok."

They talked for awhile, James was still eating.

"How can you eat that much?" asked Lily

"You learn to, my whole family does it."

"Yeah, and Sirius."

"Hey!" yelled Sirius "I resent that"

"What? You don't eat a lot?" asked Jen

"Well...yeah but....." he trailed off and the eight started laughing. It wasn't that funny but still, they were laughing. 

James was let out of the hospital later that day and everyone, excluding James, decided it would be the best time to tell him about the globe. They decided this with eye contact, not wanting to say anything because if they decided not to tell him he would act like a two year old and whine until he got what he wanted. That was just the way he was, and that was why Lily liked him so much. 

The other six had figured out that Lily and James were dating without anything having to be said. When the other was in the Hospital Wing, they worried about each other like the world was about to end. 

Soon, they had started a conversation that would have to some how lead into talking about the globe because James was about to fall asleep with Lily laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, he actually like having her by him, he felt safer around her. But that was currently beside the point. Cassidy had taken up the time to say something about the globe.

"James, Dumbledore found out some stuff about the globe."

"Really? What'd he find?" he asked, more awake now

"Well...." and this started the conversation about the globe and what everything meant.   


"What did he mean about me and Lily being powerful enough to wake up and all of us being extra powerful anyways?"

"We don't know. He wouldn't say."

"We just have to find out."

"Hey!" started Sirius "What if we're like these really powerful people, like aliens and we're so smart that we'll never have to do homework or take tests or study again?"

Lily rolled her eyes along with several other people.

"Were" started Lily "Do you get these ideas?"

"I didn't think that was a bad idea." said James

"Oh good Lord! Their both like this!"

"Your just figuring that out?"

"No, I figured it out a long time ago."

"Then why'd-" but he was cut off by Lily

"Because I just chose now to bring it up."

"Oh" said James, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Chapter 18- New Discoveries

What was going on with the globe "attacks" was between the eight fifth years and Professor Dumbledore and maybe a few other teachers, so naturally, the whole school knew. Though, the rest of the school wasn't quite as aware of what was really happening. 

Tracy was still planning on a way to get the globe broken. Although, she still thought this was the perfect plan she had taken it into her mind that James had indeed touched the globe she didn't care. He'd only touched it once and from her understanding, which wasn't quite right, he wouldn't die from it, just be put in the Hospital Wing for a little while. Though Lily, now she had touched it twice. But this of course wasn't exactly right, all of them that had touched it would die. That was what was assumed anyways.'

Lily and James had gotten closer after that. Why they didn't exactly know, but they did all the same. The eight friends stuck together even more, they didn't want any of them to be touching that globe for some reason. None of them had really thought about it though, but you never know. 

They were all studying hard so that they could get good marks on their O.W.L.'s. Even though this was almost the full year away. It was only the middle of October at this time. During free time, they would search on stuff about the globe but weren't getting any more information. They didn't even know the exact spell put on the globe. But they were checking the spells to see if any had symptoms like the one on the globe. 

They were still wondering why they were all powerful, and Lily and James more than the others. The Cassidy, Jen, and Amanda still believed that it was their destiny's to be powerful. Of course, not that Lily didn't believe in Serendipity and Destiny, because she did, she didn't know if it had to do with that. But then again, she did believe it because everything made sense. Dumbledore tried to drop hints as to why they were more powerful without actually telling them. His hints would be something along the lines of:

"Your all getting more powerful everyday" or

"True things are more powerful then pretending things" 

None of them understood but just nodded their heads or something along the sort. Of course, Dumbledore had figured they didn't understand but also knew they were smart enough to figure it out. And they were. But they still hadn't figured it out yet. They had given up for awhile, decided they would just have to wait to figure it out. 

One day, in early October, there was a message posted in the common room. Lily was the first one to wake up and go to the common room, and she had dragged Jen along with her. They walked over to read the message.

__

This year, Hogwarts has decided to start a few new traditions, for a few years only. We will have a Halloween Ball on October 31st. It will be like the normal feast. Only it will be followed by a ball. This will be a formal event so please dress in dress robes or you may wear muggle dress clothes. 

We will also be having a Christmas Ball on the 24th for only the students who choose to stay for Christmas Holidays. This will also be a formal event. Muggle Clothing or Dress Robes are appropriate. 

At the end of the year, we will have a end-of-year Ball. This ball will be for 7th years only and will be extremely formal. Head Boy and Girl will be planning these.

Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

"Oh my Gosh! This is so cool!" exclaimed Lily

"I know! Lets go tell Amanda and Cassidy!"

With that said and done, they ran up to the 5th year girls dormitory. Lily shook Amanda awake and Jen shook Cassidy awake. 

"What???" said both Amanda and Cassidy groggily

"We're going to have a ball!"

Both girls shot straight up in bed.

"What?? When?? Who??" asked Amanda quickly

"One on Halloween and one on Christmas Eve. They're both formal! And the 7th years get one at the end of the year!"

"Oh my God!"

The girls jumped up and down for several minutes before realizing they had to get ready.

After spending about half and hour trying to get ready they weren't having much success. They were all overly excited about the dances and couldn't wait to attend them. Lily now had her robes on and her make-up half on and hadn't brushed her hair at all. Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy were all in similar states, some not having shoes on, or not having changed into robes yet but having everything else done. They manage to stop talking and jumping up and down long enough to get ready. After about ten more minutes they were finally ready to go. They bounced down the steps, not being able to get rid of their unexpected excitement just because of a dance or two. 

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all waiting in the common room when they came down. Lily gave James a quick kiss before he asked what took them so long. 

"Did-you-see-the-note?" asked Jen out of breath from jumping up and down so much. 

"No. What's it about?" Sirius asked not bothering to get up.

"There's going to be a dance for Halloween and Christmas! Read it!" screamed Amanda, shoving the paper into their hands. They read the note and looked up.

"This is what your so excited about?" asked Peter

"Yes!! Isn't this so cool!"

"I suppose," started James "does this mean that I'm going to be stuck going with you?" he asked Lily teasingly

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it does" she replied in the same tone

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to" 

James didn't bother asking again, not that he had time before Lily kissed him. 

A few days later, at about 2:00 a.m, Lily was the only one up. She was sitting beside one of the windows looking out of it at the grounds. The moon was so full, and Lily knew that Remus was probably in the Shrieking Shack right now. The mysterious thing about it was that James, Sirius, and Peter had all disappeared earlier that day too. It had happened the month before though, so they were half expecting it. Lily was the only one of the girls that knew about Remus, she had promised not to tell anyone else.

She noticed that the four boys were disappearing quite a bit though. Suddenly, Lily saw three animals standing out on the grounds. She looked at them closely. A beautiful Silver Stag, with eyes that looked so familiar. A big black dog that looked very friendly and a dirty rat. Lily looked at them for a few minutes when suddenly she saw a small flash. The three animals were gone. But now, three new figures stood in their places.

This explained so much she thought. Those two books they had left in the common room one night, on how to become Animagi. And that piece of paper. The one that Lily had kept. She went to her nightstand and pulled it out. Yes, it all made sense. On the note was written:

__

James-Stag-Prongs

Sirius-Dog-Padfoot

Peter-Rat-Wormtail

Remus-Werewolf-Moony

She couldn't figure out *why* she hadn't figured it out before. It fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She smiled at her new discovery and ran down to the common room to meet the boys once they came in from their "adventure". Before Lily left she made sure Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy were completely asleep, she didn't want anyone following her. She even checked Tracy, because her finding out would be the worst.

After she made sure her four roommates were completely asleep, and not faking it, she grabbed a blanket and a book and headed down to the common room. Once down there, she noticed that no one else was there, which she was hoping for. She made her way over to one of the couches sat down and covered up with the blanket. She opened her book to the first page, but she was really reading it. Just pretending. She'd might read a sentence here or there but she was trying to figure out what to say to the three boys once they came back. 

She knew this could be some really good stuff for blackmailing them, but she would never tell anyone anyways. And unfortunately for her the boys, well, Remus, Sirius, and especially James would know that. Unless of course, they did something to make her REALLY hate them. Which, she knew was possible but she still didn't think she'd tell. Besides, Lily had always said that she'd deal with these kind of problems when they arrived instead of before. After ten minutes, she turned a few pages in her book that she had already read numerous times so it didn't matter if she skipped ahead. 

Lily didn't know what was taking them so long. They had already changed back for their Animagi forms, which should mean they were heading back to the common room. Lily looked at her watch, it was already a quarter to three. She didn't know how long Remus stayed a werewolf, but she figured he still was one considering the moon was still out and as full as ever. This, also puzzled her, why the boys wouldn't be out with Remus yet. But she didn't have much time to wonder about it before the common room door opened and nothing but air with a hand and a foot was walking in. 

Lily quickly looked down at the page in her book to make it appear as so she was reading it before speaking.

"You know, when you sneak out at night you should really make sure the cloak is completely covering you. I don't really think the teachers would stay completely sane if they saw various body part wondering around the school, but then again, you never know." She announced this, still looking down at her book.

James pulled the cloak off of them and stood there, staring at her. She looked up after awhile.

"How'd you know?" asked James

"Know what?"

"That we were coming into the common room soon."

"Why on earth would you think that I knew?"

"Because, you weren't really reading your book," he said pointing to it and coming over to sit by her "if you were, you wouldn't have noticed us come in."

That was true, whenever she read a book she was oblivious to everything and anything around her, usually anyways.

"Alright," she started, by this time, Sirius and Peter were both sitting down to, "I saw you out the window in the dormitory"

They stared at her. All wondering the same thing, had she seen them transform. And they all knew that she had. 

"You know, you could get expelled if anyone ever told a teacher, seeing as you *are* underage, but I'm guessing you already knew that?"

They all nodded their heads. 

"It's a good thing you have a good reason to do it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius "You know about Remus"

Lily decided that she was up for some fun right about now. "What? What about Remus"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Peter

"Know what?" she asked confused, but not really confused

"That he's a-a-a" but Lily cut him off.

"a werewolf? of course I knew about that, figured it out in our second year"

They all glared at Lily. Lily giggled, this was fun. "You know, it'd be kinda fun to see the headmasters face when he found out that three fifth years figured out how to become Animagi, don't you think?" 

"No!" The three boys coursed 

Lily smiled and stood up and started walking to the stairway to the girls dormitory. She looked back at them "I Do" she said and walked up. Lily crept into her dormitory and crawled into her bed with a smile on her face. Perfect blackmail, she thought. Of course, they knew she'd never really tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, In the Common Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~

Peters eyes were wide as she walked up the stairs. He turned back to Sirius and James, who didn't look the least bit worried.

"You-you don't r-really thing that s-she'll tell d-do you?" he asked

James threw the book Lily had left down there at him. It narrowly missed his head. Of course, James being a Chaser with very good aim, could've hit him if he had wanted. 

"Of course she won't tell"

"Yeah, you know Lily, she'd never do that"

"A-are you s-sure?" he asked, still not convinced

"Yes Peter" Sirius and James coursed and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Chapter 19-Hogsmeade Visits

The next morning, Lily and the other three girls were the first one's in the common room. How Lily managed to wake up early was beyond her but it might have had something to do with the fact that Jen, Cassidy, and Amanda dumped freezing cold water on her. 

"See! I told you earlier that they'd probably have a dance this year!" said Amanda

"How'd you know that though?"

"Hmmm...I have my ways!"

"Haha! Really! How'd you know that?"

" Well my dad talked to Dumbledore a few times over break and he said it. I overheard the conversation, but I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh! Anyways, what are the chances that the dresses we want are still their?"

"Probably not much, but it wasn't to terribly long ago!"

"Are you going to buy two or just one?" asked Lily "You know, one for Halloween and one for Christmas."

"Um, probably just for Halloween 'cause they might have new dresses in that muggle clothes store by the time Christmas comes."

"Yeah, they probably will."

"When's the next trip?"

"This Saturday"

"So, another words in two days?"

"Yeah."

By this time, more people were filing into the common room. But not the ones they were looking for. Lily knew they'd be late, but she wasn't going to say that. What they didn't know, couldn't hurt them, as long as they didn't know.

"Hey Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Um....what do you mean?"

"Well I woke up at about 3:00 or something and you weren't in your bed, I was going to go down to the common room but I decided you were probably just reading a book or something."

"Yeah, that's what I was doing! Reading a book!"

Jen gave her a strange look and Cassidy and Amanda seemed very intrigued in the conversation.

"But then I heard other voice, and I was about to come down when you came up. And you seemed kinda happy."

"Oh, um well James and them were down there."

"Why?"

"They" she trailed off for a second trying to figure something out. "were just coming back from the kitchens, with food"

"Oh! That makes sense, I swear those four eat enough to feed twenty horses, and that's just what they eat in one day!"

"I wonder sometimes"

"So Lil? Why'd you seem so happy about it?"

"I don't know! I just was" Lily was saved from answering an further questions when the three boys came down the stairs. 

"Hey!" James shouted

"Don't yell so loud James!" said Lily

James sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Didn't Lily get enough sleep last night?"

Lily glared at him. No! James! Don't bring up last night please!! Don't bring it up at all! thought Lily

"So James" started Amanda "I heard you had an interesting adventure last night!"

James looked shocked and so did Sirius. Peter just looked plain old scared. James shot Lily a glare and took his arm off her shoulder. He wasn't happy with Lily and Lily could tell. She had to figure out how to tell him she didn't tell them *that* without actually saying it.

"Yeah James," she began "Did you guys eat all that food that you got from the kitchens?"

James looked relived, along with Sirius who seemed to be doing whatever he was doing and Peter, who evidently didn't catch on still looked scared.

"W-what Food?" he asked

"You know Peter," started James "The food that Remus, Sirius, and I were bringing back from the kitchens last night"

"Oh! OH! Yeah! That food!"

"Where is Remus anyways?"

"Oh, he um, ate to much candy or something and woke up like four hours ago and went to the Hospital Wing."

"Should we visit him?"

"NO! He's probably sleeping, you know Remus, he doesn't like to be bothered when he doesn't feel well."

"Oh, well then lets go down to breakfast"

"Ok!" 

They hurried down to the Great Hall, most trying to avoid any topic of anything that had to do with the night before. Once in the Great Hall, their ears were filled with laughter. Lots of laughter. Except for at one table, Slytherin. As they seven entered, heads turned their way. Their "group" was probably one of the most popular in the school. They were known widely for many things. Amongst those things pranks. 

And this is exactly what had occurred at the Slytherin table. The whole situation was embarrassing, but more embarrassing for the boys then the girls. Every single Slytherin had extremely long beach blonde hair. Not only that, instead of regular Hogwarts Uniforms, they all had VERY short skirts on and tank tops. And if this wasn't enough, each one was acting something like a valley girl ditz. 

Snape and Malfoy marched over. They didn't have the most pleasant looks on their faces, not that they usually did. They stood right in front of the group and the group backed away slightly. 

"Like what did you totally think you were like doing? We'll like totally get you like totally back for the totally stupid prank you like all just like played! "

"Excuse Me? I couldn't quite understand you. Would you mind speaking a little clearer?" asked Lily

" Like shut your like totally smart mouth you like little mudblood b-" He was quickly cut off by James who tried to hit him, or tackle him, or do something to him. Lily held him back though. She didn't want him getting in anymore trouble then what he had to.

"Why thank you Malfoy" she started "For saying I have a smart mouth."

"That like totally isn't like a totally good thing" Snape said, speaking up for the first time

"Why not? At least it isn't stupid like yours." Lily knew she could've thought of a better comeback, but nonetheless, that's the one that came out. With that said, she turned back out of the Great Hall without even eating. In doing so, she caught a quick glimpse of Dumbledore obliviously telling the teachers to "Let the Students stop the Fight" Which is what they did.

By Saturday, the prank was basically forgotten, well not talked about anyways. Every once in awhile you'd see some pictures floating around of bleach-blond haired Slytherins. Now the new excitement was going to Hogsmeade. Whether for dresses or prank kits no one cared. They were just going and that was that. 

The four girls woke up early that day, well, for a Saturday. They were jumping up and down practically the minute they woke up to. After the girls had been so hyper beforehand, James had asked them if they'd ever considered taking pills for it or something. In return, he got hit on the head five times. One time by each girl and an extra from Lily, as she called it "Just Because". James then decided that they should take Anger Management classes too, and got hit a few more times. 

They got completely ready, once again wearing muggle clothing instead of robes. Lily wore a purple tank top and denim shorts. Jen was wearing a denim skirt and a blue top. Amanda was wearing a pink skirt and white top. And Cassidy was wearing a white and purple top with denim Capri's. 

By this time Tracy still wasn't up yet. She usually was the last one up. Over the years she stayed close with her Ravenclaw friends. She had also made friends with two other Gryffindors in the same year as her. Tracy was probably the most popular girl after Lily and all of her friends. No one really knew who *was* the most popular. Anyways, she wasn't up yet and didn't exactly look like she would be getting up anytime soon. She had recently been dumped by her so called "boyfriend" and obviously didn't want to get up. But the girls decided that everyone needed to get up. Whether they woke up perfectly dry, or soaked with freezing cold water, as long a they were up. 

So they filled about 20 water balloons along with some dungbombs of course, and anything else they could possibly find quickly and fired them at Tracy right before walking out the door. They were surprised to already see the boys down in the common room. Suddenly, the heard a loud, high, scream. "AHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS".

"Um...Time for breakfast" said Jen quickly

"Yep I'd say" 

"What'd you do to her?" asked James

"You don't want to know" said Lily

"Yes I do! Why is it embarrassing"

"No! Well, not really. But I don't want to wait"

"I do!"

"Fine! Suit yourself! I'll be in the Great Hall!" Lily said this quickly and kissed James and ran out to catch up to the other three. Not a second later Tracy came down soaked and smelly with some sort of green goo on her. Her hair seemed to be have electric blue and half shocking green. The boys laughed at this, along with the rest of the common room.

Once Tracy realized that Lily and co. weren't there she went back upstairs and the boys headed for the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Tracy managed to get all the goo and the smell off of her before coming down to the Great Hall. But seeing as most of the Gryffindor Tower saw her, it was still highly embarrassing.

After breakfast the group of eight decided to go to Hogsmeade. Once there, they had to stop by Gringotts to get some money. Even though they all had enough, they thought the cart rides were rather fun. And they were, until they got off and decided that they went far to fast. 

After that, the boys and girls split up. The boys didn't feel like spending hours in a clothing store when they could spend five or ten minutes and then go to Zonkos. So that's what they did. The boys all got their robes at Madame Malkins and then headed to Zonkos.

The girls on the other hand, went to other robes shops. (I don't really think they actually had other one's or not, but just pretend, K?) They walked into Mika's Magical Clothing for Special Occasions. The robes shop was huge, with three different floors and not one robe was exactly the same as any other. Although, if wanted you could get some of the same robes. They started searching, going through the racks and pulling out the ones that they really liked, and some that were hideous just for laughs. 

After each one of them had about 20 robes/dresses in their hands, they went to the dressing rooms. It made them laugh quite hard when Cassidy came out with an electric blue dress without any straps and was so short she couldn't even bend over. Of course, she never actually considered getting it, it was just for fun. Lily came out once with a hot pink spaghetti strap dress on. It wouldn't have been so bad, if hot pink didn't clash terribly with fiery red hair. After getting their share of laughs, they decided to be serious for a little while. 

Amanda decided on getting a black spaghetti strap dress with small pink and blue butterflies on the bottom right hand corner. It looked beautiful on her, and it fit her perfectly so she wouldn't have to get it fixed to her size. It went down to just a little bit past her ankles. 

Lily got a floor length dress. It was a robins egg blue color and was one strapped. Lily had to go and get this fits because even though it was supposed to be floor length, she couldn't have it as long as it was or she'd be tripping even other second. 

Cassidy chose a off the shoulder plain black top. She got a red and black skirt. The skirt was two different shades of red and one shade of black with diagonal strips. It was knee length and fit her very well.

Jen was the last to decided and finally chose a blue dress. It wasn't quite floor length but went down a little past her ankles. It was spaghetti strapped and had a slit on one side of the dress. The whole dress was sparkly and this also fit her very well. 

After purchasing their purchases, they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. They were supposed to meet the boys there, but they had never set a time so there was a slight problem. But, assuming that beings on every other Hogsmeade visit, they'd met there at five o'clock, they were assuming that was the case this time also. Which meant, seeing as they had actually shopped rather fast for their dresses, they still had a few hours to shop for other things.

Once they finished their butterbeers, they headed out of The Three Broomstick into another new shop. This shop had hair accessories and was called: Rach's Radiant Hair. It was a hair salon on the first floor, but the second floor was all hair accessories. 

They looked for awhile and then started buying stuff. Sure, they knew they *shouldn't* but it didn't mean they *couldn't*. They knew they would probably be doing this before Christmas too, but they didn't care. I mean, at least before Christmas they wouldn't have to buy make-up and shoes. Actually, they didn't even need to buy them this time, but like I said, it didn't mean the *couldn't*. 

After buying all their things that they decided they *had* to have, they headed out to see other stores. They ended up going to two more stores to buy stuff for the ball. The stores were a shoe store, and a jewelry/make-up store. After shopping in these stores and spending un-godly amounts of money on this and that they were satisfied. All with at least four shopping bags, headed to The Three Broomsticks. 

Once they were there, they noticed they *still* had one hour before five o'clock. They couldn't believe it. So they had another Butterbeer each and decided to just walk around outside. It was a beautiful day out and they didn't want to miss it all. At five to five, they headed to The Three Broomsticks for the umpteenth time that day. They sat down in a booth and waited for the boys. While they were sitting, having yet another Butterbeer each, they heard a huge boom outside the window they were sitting next to and quickly looked out. 

Standing outside the window, where James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, all with huge smiles on their face. Outside, people were either plugging their noses, watching fireworks blast through the sky, trying to get green goo off of them, or some were even trying to stop dancing around like idiots. 

Lily rolled her eyes, that *was* something they would do. Without a doubt, it was definitely something they would do. The boys came in not many minutes later obviously trying to hide smiles of triumph. 

A few weeks later, the ball was on everyone's mind. Some of the teachers gave up trying to teach them anything in class, none of the students were really listening anyways. Surprisingly or Unsurprisingly, however you want to look at it, all four girls and all four boys had dates to it. 

Lily and James were obliviously going together, but Tracy tried asking James anyways. Of course, he returned her question with a look of disgust and didn't even bother saying anything and just walked away. Tracy had taken this as a no, and walked up to the dormitory. When Lily heard about it, it earned Tracy a slap on the face. Three boys besides James had asked Lily but she turned them all down. Two of them were Hufflepuffs and one was a Slytherin, Serveus Snape to be exact. Lily decided it best not to tell James about this.

Jen was going with a Hufflepuff that had originally asked Lily, but then turned to Jen. Jen knew when she said yes, that he was simply a date for the dance and nothing more. Meaning, not boyfriend or really even a friend. Amanda had been seeing how many times she could be asked. She had originally planned on going stag but then a "REALLY SUPER CUTE" as she said it, Gryffindor sixth year asked her as she said yes. So far, she'd been asked 9 times, not counting him. Cassidy was going with a fifth year Gryffindor. His name was Brian, and besides that they really didn't know anything about him. 

James was going with Lily, but that didn't stop him from being asked. He just said a simple "no" to them and walked away, well except for when Tracy asked him. Sirius was going with his current girlfriend. She was a pretty sixth year Gryffindor. Her name was Kirsten and she played seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Remus was also going with his current girlfriend. who was named Elena. She was a very smart girl and also a Gryffindor. Peter was going with some Hufflepuff that seemed desperately in need of a date when Peter asked her, so she said yes, Plainly saying it, she was using him to make an old boyfriend jealous. (A/N: I didn't think any of you guys really wanted to be Peter's date......).

Chapter 20-Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

Three days before Halloween aka the ball, there was a Quidditch match. First one of the season to be exact. Normally, they started earlier but there had been certain setbacks. James had been made captain this year, seeing as the old one graduated. James had played Chaser since his second year. Sirius played beater since second year also and his girlfriend, Kirsten, was seeker. She was a very good seeker, even though it was only her second year on the team. Remus didn't play, just incase anything ever landed on "his time of the month" as the boys called it. Lily had played her second and third year as a seeker but stopped after that, Kirsten took her place. Jen played Chaser along with James on the team. Amanda's date for the ball also played, as the other beater. Though, Cassidy's date didn't. Their keeper this year was a fourth year, it was his first year, but he was very good at it. The other Chaser was a second year, by the name of Nick.

Lily, even though she wasn't on the team, went to all the games to cheer on James, Sirius, and Jen. Her other friends went to, and now Elena was with them to. Lately, Elena and Kirsten had become very good friends with the others. Two other Gryffindor girls hung out with them a lot to. One was Elena's best friend, who was named Samantha, but everyone called her Sam. The other was a sixth year that was Kirsten's best friend. Her name was Teri. 

This of course, made their "group" of friends relatively large. Of course, the original eight had a tighter bond then all the others. Lily was starting to suspect that maybe this had something to do with that whole Snow Globe thing because of a few hints. But this made her even more confused. Then why are James and me stronger than the rest? Of course, Lily knew an answer to this but she decided it best not to think about it. 

It was an hour before the Quidditch game and Remus, Lily, James, Jen, and Sirius were sitting in the common room. Jen, James, and Sirius were getting ready to go and Remus and Lily were looking for Cassidy and Amanda so they *could* go. 

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Cass or 'Manda anywhere recently?"

"No, why?"

"Well this morning in the dormitory they told me to meet them here because they were going to do something and I don't know where they are"

James shrugged "Don't worry about, they'll show up". With that, he gave Lily a quick hug before going out of the common room with Jen and Sirius. Amanda and Cassidy did come in eventually. They all headed to the stands to watch the game. A Hufflepuff third year was doing the commentary, it seemed they had someone else every game since the group had come to Hogwarts. 

The game started fast and before they knew it, there was fourteen people on brooms up in the air. 

"Potter passes to Whittler, back to Potter, Potter passes to Shrean *Nicks last Name*, back to Whittler and she scores!! 10-0, Gryffindor"

Lily cheered loudly for her best friend, as did most of Gryffindor. They game was played close, Ravenclaw had a very good team. After a few hours of the games and a score of 80-70, Gryffindor, the snitch was spotted. Unfortunately, not only had Kirsten seen it, but also the Ravenclaw seeker. The Ravenclaw seeker was much closer but Kirsten tried anyways. 

"The seekers rush for the snitch. A buldger comes from a Ravenclaw Beater straight to Kirsten. She quickly dives out of the way as it hits Crane's (Ravenclaw Seeker) broom and swerves her away."

Kirsten ended up catching the snitch after this, and doing so won the game. Their was to be a party in the Gryffindor common room later, after the game. 

Everyone attended the party. Of course, thanks to the four boys, had wonderful food and drinks. At about 8:00 that night, the party was still going full blast. Lily, Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy decided to take James' Invisibility Cloak and go to Hogsmeade. Of course, they hadn't found this passage but following their best friends, that happened to be boys that loved sneaking out and pulling pranks had it's advantages. 

They snuck out quietly. The girls knew that the boys would wonder where they were, but they also knew that they'd check James trunk for his cloak and once they found it not there, they'd also know they were in Hogsmeade. 

Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, they went to The Three Broomsticks and sat down. The owner of the Robe store and the Hair store, also known as Mika and Rach, were in their. The two girls were cousins and were both 18 years old. Over the Hogsmeade visits, Lily and co. had become very good friends with them. They were also used to the occasional appearances that the girls would make out of thin air. Of course, they didn't tell, their responses were: "Hey, you gotta have fun don't you?" and "Why on earth would we wanna tell, this gives us someone to talk to".

The four girls took off the cloak and walked over to their table. 

"Hey!" said Mika "We were wondering when you were going to come visit us"

The girls, all six of them, smiled and Lily, Cassidy, Amanda, and Jen all sat down. After having numerous butterbeers each and talking about whatnot, none of them were making sense. They were having a nice, calm, conversation sure, but once you add a few to many butterbeers with that, you get a noisy, rowdy, conversation. 

They were telling jokes at the moment, blonde jokes, which, even the blondes were laughing at. Rach was telling one now. 

"Three blonde's were driving to Disneyland, when they came to a fork in the road. There was a sign that said "Disneyland left". So the three girls went home."

Lily found this extra funny and seeing as she was sitting a the end of the booth, she fell out and landed on the ground. Rach, who was sitting next to Lily tried to catch her so she didn't fall, which wasn't smart and ended up falling with her. Mika, who was sitting by Rach was pulled down at the same time. Amanda, Cassidy, and Jen were laughing rather hard at this and Jen tried to get them up. But she was laughing way to hard and ended up falling. After five minutes, the six girls managed to all get up off the floor. Mika told the next joke, and they laughed just as hard a before, but didn't fall on the floor this time. Mika and Rach were the only one's with wands so they had charmed to floor into one big pillow, just incase. 

About two hours later, the fifth years decided it would be best to leave. It was well after ten o'clock and no one, except for a few people, would know where they were. They said there goodbye's to Rach and Mika and headed out. 

Once outside the common room, they could hear shouts and music from inside. The party was still going. Jen was just about to go in when Lily go an idea.

"Hey you guys!"

"What?"

"Come here" said Lily, leading them to a corner

"What?"

"What'd you say we play a little prank"

"Ok...What is it?"

"Well, we go inside, and keep the cloak on, we take it back up to the boys dorm and put it in James' trunk"

"Ok? But what the prank with that?" asked Amanda

"Hold on 'Manda, let me finish!"

"Ok, ok"

"Then, we sneak down to the common room and then go back out of the portrait. Then we go back in and pretend we never left. And just say we were in there the whole time. It's not the best prank, but it'd be kinda fun to see the boys really really confused"

"How are we going to convince them that we were there the whole time?"

"Easy, we're good at acting, and we just make it look like we were playing a card game or something, and just go with the flow."

"Sure"

They quickly walked in, first going to the girls dormitory to get some cards, then they went to the boys dorm and dropped off the cloak. The party was going as full blast as it was earlier and so they didn't have problems sneaking back down. Deciding they didn't actually have a reason to go back out of the portrait, seeing as it could just draw more attention to them, they just went and sat down in a spot that you would have to be able to see them as soon as you walked anywhere near them. The took out some of the games they brought down and made it look like some of them had exploded and they started a chess game, charming it so it looked like they'd been playing for awhile. 

The four boys obviously saw them and came over.

"Where were you?" asked Sirius

"What do you mean?"

"You disappeared, and so did James' cloak"

"What? We've been sitting right for like two hours"

"But--"

"Can't you tell by all of our stuff that we've been here the whole time?" asked Lily

"Yeah, but you coulda charmed it"

"Check our wands" said Lily handed the boys the four wands. They had learned a spell once when they were looking for stuff about the globe to check the last spell performed by wands. Of course, the girls had thought of this and performed the last charm they could remember performing before that.

They checked the wands quickly, and were surprised to see they *hadn't* used those charms, well so they thought.

"See?" said Cassidy

"But then what about the cloak"

"I don't know, go see if it's there or not, you coulda missed it"

They boys ran up to the dorm to check James' trunk, sure enough, there was the cloak, sitting right on top, but stuffed down a little so it didn't looked as if anyone had used it for a few days.

The boys came down the stairs, with very confused and stressed looks on their faces. Lily quickly took some pictures and then hid the camera. But James had seen her put the camera away and realized they'd been tricked. He walked over and sat down beside Lily.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"You planned it didn't you?"

"Planned what?" Lily asked, pretending to be clueless

"The prank you just played"

"What prank? I didn't just play a prank"

The girls couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. 

"See!" exclaimed James "I knew it!"

The boys then made them tell them what they did in Hogsmeade and they just simply said that they talked with Rach and Mika. They decided it best to leave out the part about falling out of the booth and having to charm the floor into pillows.

"You took my cloak and didn't even ask?" asked James in mock anger

"Yes hon," started Lily "and besides, whatever happened to "what's mine is yours?"" she asked.

James simply shrugged and put his arms around Lily. Sirius however, decided the question needed an answer and he was just the person to give one. 

"Oh oh oh oh! I know! I know!"

The other seven simply gave him weird looks and raised eyebrows. 

"What? Don't you want to know?" asked Sirius

"Um....OK?" asked Amanda unsurely. 

"Ok! It ran away with the blue cheese and pink talking cat."

"And where did that go?" asked Jen

"Where the saying "what's mine is yours" went, duh Jen!" said Sirius

"Ok...um...yeah. Sirius, I really didn't need an answer to that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"It was rhetorical"

"It was what?" shouted Sirius and James at the same time

"Ouch! James! That was my ear you screamed in" 

"Sorry..."

"What is it?" asked Sirius

"What is What?" 

"Rhetorical"

"You mean you really don't know?" asked Remus and Cassidy and the same time

"No...why does everyone else?"

"Everyone besides you and James"

"Then what is it, so that we know to?"

"It means you weren't supposed to answer."

"Ohohoh"

When Sirius and James had shouted, it caused many people to look over. Kirsten, Elena, Teri, and Sam all came over to sit down next to them. The group of 12 talked for awhile and then decided to go to bed. It was already about midnight and they were getting tired. 

The ball was taking place on that Tuesday, so they had the afternoon free from classes. They were originally supposed to have classes the next day, but Dumbledore, figuring that not many people would get much sleep, decided against it. 

Tuesday came quickly and the ball didn't start until 8:00, but even so, the girls were already up in their dorms by four. The boys spent the day doing other things. They were working on creating a map, it was supposed to show Hogwarts and were everyone was with a certain spell. They weren't sure what to call it, and they were also working on a name for themselves, just the four boys. (A/N: If I remember right... they made the map and the name for themselves in 6th year so I'm wait till then to use it)

The girls were now trying to decide exactly how to do their hair. Lily had her hair up in about 20 different styles by 5:30. All four girls, and Elena, Sam, Teri, and Kirsten had taken showers by that time. They had all decided to get ready in the same dorm, just because. 

Lily decided to skip her hair and work on her make-up first. She put on just the right amount of make-up and it went perfect with her dress. Amanda was working on kinking her hair, she had also used a spell to make it just a little longer so it would look better. Jen and Cassidy were also planning on putting their hair up, so they did their make-up first. 

By six o'clock, they all had their make-up done, except for Amanda who had her hair done instead. Lily ended up putting her hair up in an elegant bun, with a small piece of hair left down on each side. She charmed so when she danced or changed into her dress it wouldn't come out and would stay in perfectly. (A/N: Wouldn't you just LOVE that charm?) Cassidy put her hair up with two black Chinese looking chopsticks and it held it up and she managed to get it in perfectly. She also had some extra hair left down. Jen had decided on putting her hair in a low French twist. She used the same charm as Lily had on her hair. After awhile, all the girls had their hair and make-up done. Amanda had kinked her hair and put a small silver crown in it. Elena had left her hair down and curled it under. Teri had done the same. Kirsten pulled half her hair back, fastening it with a beautiful silver barrette. Sam had put her hair up in a ponytail and had it completely spiral curled. (A/N: Jeez! I have alot of these this time...I'm not going to describe dresses, it's to hard, so make your own please!).

At 7:30, they were meeting dates at 7:45, they put on their dresses. All eight girls looked fantastic. They sprayed some glitter on them, and put on their jewelry and any other finishing touches. Lily took some pictures of them all to send to people, mostly to Kate and Lydia. By that time it was 7:43, and the boys were getting anxious, as the girls started coming down the staircase. 

The boys were in awe from how beautiful the girls looked. Once Lily reached the bottom of the stairway, James took her arm in his and they followed everyone else out of the portrait hole.

"You look beautiful Lily"

She smiled at him and simply said "Thank you"

Once everyone was matched up with their dates, they went into the decorated Great Hall. It looked beautiful, something like the normal feasts. Only more, special. The four house tables were replaced with smaller ones, ones that could fit up to six people. The tables either had an orange or black tablecloth on it with glitter over it all. 

After figuring out who would sit with who, they sat at tables that were all very close to each others. Lily ended up sitting with James, (duh! it's doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!) Sirius, Kirsten, Jen, and her date from Gryffindor. The time was currently 7:55 and the feast was supposed to start at 8:00 sharp. At 8:45, dancing and music would begin until midnight, when the students were to report back to dormitories. 

The feast that night was wonderful. House elves had obliviously worked extra are on it. They had done things a bit different though. Instead of having the food right on your tables, they did it in more of a muggle buffet type of thing. The boys weren't to happy about this, in Sirius's words saying "By time we get through this stupid line, the dancing will start and all you girls will be dying to dance with me because I'm so great at it, that I won't have time to eat". This earned Sirius a whack across the back of his head by Kirsten. 

Everyone ended up getting through by 8:15, so they had an hour to eat. At 8:45, the dishes were cleared and the buffet stands were taken down, to reveal a clean, shiny, wooden dance floor. The music started, at fast song first. Not many people dance the first song, but by the second one, the floor was filling up rapidly. Jen and her date had already gone out on the dance floor so Cassidy and Brain took their places. The third song was a slow one, in which James and Lily decided to dance to. The song was called As Long As You Love Me. {A/N: It's by Backstreet Boys)

*_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, _

I'm leaving my life in your hands 

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind 

Risking it all in a glance *

James put his hands on her waist as she put her hands around his neck. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and they stayed that way for the rest of the song. 

__

*And how you got me blind is still a mystery 

can't get you out of my head 

Don't care what is written in your history 

As long as you're here with me 

I don't care who you are 

Where you're from 

What you did 

As long as you love me 

Who you are 

Where you're from 

Don't care what you did 

As long as you love me *

The two fifteen year olds fit together like puzzle pieces. The two were basically in their own world, they knew people around them were there, but they didn't care. They just danced, in each others arms.

*Every little thing that you've said and done 

Feels like it's deep within me 

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run 

It seems like we're meant to be 

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows 

But I guess it shows 

When you look into my eyes 

What you did and where you're coming from 

I don't care 

As long as you love me baby 

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me*

They danced to a few fast songs after that and then decided to take a break. They were sitting and talking for awhile. No one was really sitting at the tables they ate at anymore, they were moving around far to much and some tables had even disappeared for more dancing room.

They danced on and off all night. Lily and Jen were some of the best dancers, they had taken lessons and still did in the summers. At 11:55, the last song was announced and almost everyone with a date danced to it. It was called, It Only Took A Minute (A/N: Mandy Moore sings it)

Everyone walked out on the dance floor and dance to the song and listened to the words.

*_Don't tell me how I had a vison_

That this day would come to be

Call it luck, call it intuition

Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough

For a little bit of reality

Fate is good, fate can be real

If you believe it's what you feel

Oh, what a moment

When I looked into your eyes

I knew I got the prize

Oh baby, what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

Time and time again, boy I've always been

The only one who thinks things through

You got a hold on me, set me free

Who would've known that out of the blue

I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night

With just one look at you

I knew everything would be alright

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

Here I am, isn't that a vision

Here I am, isn't that a vision

Oh, what a moment 

When I looked into your eyes

I knew I got the prize

Oh, baby what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute, to fall in love with you*

A/n: Wow...That was a lot. For one chapter anyways...still not caught up. Whew... Don't ask about some of the A/N notes in the story...cuz i posted this on HP message boards so some of them are from that.


	14. Lily's Perfect Life, Isn't So Perfect

A/N: Here's the rest that I have written! So now the updates won't be as long....some will probably be really short. 

Chapter 21-Weird Happenings

A few days after the ball, Lily was sitting in the common room. She had been working on her homework when she got this sudden idea for a poem. She didn't usually write poems, just sometimes, she got these ideas for them. So she was sitting on one of the couches writing. Everyone else was there working on homework. Lily had been finished anyways when she started to write the poem. 

"Hey Lils," said Jen "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm writing a poem"

"Can I read it?"

"Yeah I guess, when I'm done"

"Ok, are you almost done?"

"Yeah, kinda"

Jen loved reading Lily's poems, they were always good and she knew it. About five minutes later she was done. 

"Ok, I'm done"

"Can you read it out loud so we can all here it?" asked Elena

Lily shrugged, "Sure, but it's not very good" And with that she started reading the poem. (A/N: I did NOT write this, I got it as an email like a year ago and I saved it, and it was one of those forwards so some of you have read it, buts it important later!)

"_My name is Sarah, I am but three_

My eyes are so swollen I cannot see

I must be stupid, I must be bad

What else could have made My daddy so mad?

I wish I weren't stupid, I wish I weren't ugly

Then maybe my mommy, Would still want to hug me

I can't even speak, I can't do a wrong

So why am I locked up All the day long?

When I awake, I'm all alone

The house is dark, my folks aren't home

When my mommy does come, I'll try to be nice

So maybe I'll just get One whipping tonight

Don't make a sound! I just heard a car

My daddy is back From Charlie's Bar

I hear him curse, My name he calls

I press myself Against the wall

I try to hide, from his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now that I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping, he shouts ugly words

He says its my fault that he sufferers at work

I finally get free and I run for the door

He's already locked it, I start to bawl

He slaps me and hits me and yells at me more

He takes me and throws me against the hard wall

I fall to the floor with my bones nearly broken

and daddy continues with more bad words spoken

"I'm sorry!" I scream, but its now much too late

His face has been twisted into unimaginable hate

The hurt and the pain again and again

Oh please god have mercy, oh please let it end

He finally stops and walks out the door

While I lay there motionless Sprawled on the floor

My name is Sarah, I am but three

Tonight my daddy murdered me"

Lily looked up at the 11 people that were listening to her. Some of the girls seemed to be almost crying. 

"Lily?" asked James

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"It was good"

"Thanks."

It was a few days later, at breakfast, when weird things started happening. The large group was sitting together eating. They were talking about this and that and enjoying there breakfast. Suddenly, Lily felt a pain in her head, she winced and then started screaming. It wasn't a loud scream, it was barely audible. 

"Stop! Please stop!! I'm sorry!" cried Lily, only her closes friends noticed this, she was talking in a screaming whisper. James shook her.

"Lils?? Lily?? Are you ok?"

The headache suddenly stopped, just as fast as it had started. Lily removed her hand from her head and looked at the faces of her worried friends. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They were silent for awhile before the post came. All of Lily's friends got the Daily Profit to read, she was the only one who didn't. Her eleven best friends read one of the stories and had a weird reaction. Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy looked downright scared. And the rest looked shocked and worried.

"What?" asked Lily

""Here," said Jen handing her the paper "I really think you should read this." Jen pointed to one of the articles and Lily took the paper and began to read it. After she was done she looked up and gasped. She couldn't believe it. 

"It-can't---- I don't--- I didn't--It---- Oh my god!" Lily looked around for another few seconds before fainting to the ground. She fell out of her chair and landed in a large heap on the ground. James had tried to catch her, but he hadn't, Jen had also tried but failed. She had fallen far to fast to catch her. 

James and Jen sat there, besides her on the floor, shaking her to wake her up. It wasn't working. Cassidy, Amanda, Remus, and Sirius were sitting beside her shouting her name to wake her up, it wasn't working either. Elena, Sam, Kirsten, and Teri were sitting beside her, not doing much, but obliviously caring so much about her that they were almost in tears, along with much of the rest of the group. Peter had gone to find Dumbledore to help (A/N: Ok, I figured if he was a Marauder, then he must have been slightly smart and a good friend *then.* Don't get me wrong, I do HATE him!)

After Lily's fall, the newspaper, the reason for all of this, was laying there beside her, on the floor. It was face up on the page with the terrible article, the one that was so very short, but so very meaningful, and so much the cause for this all. The article that read:

__

SARAH LERNER, MURDERED

__

Sarah Lerner, a small three year old child, was believed to have been murdered on November 9. The girl was quiet and never talked much. She was supposedly neglected by her parents. 

She was found, next to one of the walls of her house, the morning of November 10. The lights had been off in the house, but was investigated anyways. A nearby neighbor had claimed she had her the child screaming the night before. 

Sarah was indeed found, piled in a heap beside one of the walls, near the front door. She had many broken bones and quite a few bruises on her face and arms, looking as if she had been beaten to death. She had some blood spots on her and a tear-stained face. 

The only clue to her murder and murderer is a small piece of paper and a pen that was laying next to her. It was crumpled and dirty but still readable. On the paper it said: 

*My name is Sarah, I am but three. 

Tonight my Daddy murdered me*

Her father was taken to jail for later trials. More on this in coming issues. 

Lily woke in the Hospital Wing several hours later, with people surrounding her. She heard a bunch of "Oh my god! I'm so glad your ok's" and a few other things. Unfortunately, she had a splitting headache and couldn't concentrate much. Madame Promfey obviously assumed this, seeing as she instantly brought Lily a headache potion. 

"Now, Miss Evans, what in that paper made you so upset?" asked Dumbledore, he obviously didn't here it from the other students.

"That article, about the little girl, that was murdered."

"Ah yes, very sad indeed, but why, may I ask, did it upset you so much?"

"Well...um... Here...read this poem" Lily quickly pulled the piece of paper from her robes and handed it to him. She had made sure she always had the paper with her, she guarded it with her life you could say. Why she didn't know, but that's another story.

He quickly read it and looked up. "This is very good, but how did you write this so fast before fainting?"

"That's the thing," she started "I wrote that poem three day ago."

Dumbledore suddenly looked startled, then rather happy all at the same time. 

"You mean," he started to say "you wrote this poem, about something tragic, before it ever happened?"

"Yes."

"Ah, ok, I do believe this solves many, many, answers about many, many, other things."

"What things?"

"Well you see, Miss Evans, I believe that you have the powers of something called a Renlem."

"And that is?"

"A Renlem, is a very powerful witch or wizard, they have the ability to see some of the future." 

"Isn't that a Seer?"

"No, no. A Seer can usually see many days, or years even, in advance, and it can be good or bad. A Renlem however, can only see a few days ahead and only terrible or tragic things. Some of those things only affect that one person, but some, they can affect the whole world. You, were very powerful before these powers, for other reasons that I cannot say. This would also answer why the Dark Lord might have tried to kill you with your globe."

"Why would he want me dead? I mean, wouldn't he want me on *his* side?"

"Yes, he would, but he probably figured you wouldn't do that, so he tried to kill. And seeing as the only way you can die, besides the obvious of course, are if someone drops that globe and it breaks. Other things, like what he tried with the globe, you can fight, you are powerful Lily, and you must use those powers wisely." 

"What else makes me so strong? Along with everyone else around me so strong?"

"That, is for me to know, and you to find out, or not to find out, whichever you prefer. And now, you and your friends may leave the Hospital Wing and go back to your Common Room for the day."

With that said, Lily got up and they all left. Of course, not after having Madame Promfey mumble something about letting her out already.

Christmastime came quickly, and talk of another ball was going around. Everyone was looking for dates to the all, and hoping not to get turned down. The girls dorm was a disaster of pictures of as many boys as they could possibly get pictures of. 

Cassidy was going with the same guy (Brain) that she went with to the Halloween Ball. Amanda was planning on going stag again, unless someone really cute asked her or something. Sirius was still going out with Kirsten so they were going together. Remus and Elena were also going together. 

One morning at breakfast, they were talking about the ball and who they were going with. Lily decided to make sure she was going with James, of course she knew she was, but she still wanted to check. Well, she was pretty sure she knew. 

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going together right?"

He waited a few seconds before replying. "No"

Lily looked at him, slightly confused. She didn't know whether he was serious or just kidding. 

"What?!"

"Yeah Lils, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Hmmm, well maybe I didn't tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

"Duh! What I didn't tell you!"

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Ok ok"

"Well....."

"I guess you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm going with that Ravenclaw sitting right behind you."

Lily looked behind herself to see what Ravenclaw he was talking about. She slowly turned back around to face James.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"You are aware that the Ravenclaw sitting right behind me is a first year boy right?"

James' head quickly shot up. He looked quite shocked and alarmed. "Um, yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lily knew now that he was kidding. But she decided to have a little fun of her own. "No, I don't have a problem with it, if it's really who you want to go with." She said, trying hard not to laugh, and it was working because James obviously thought she was serious. 

"And in that case," started Lily "I'll just go ask that cute Hufflepuff if he wants to go with me." Everyone, well, besides James, knew she was also joking, but it *was* fun to see his reaction to the whole thing. 

"NO! I mean, um, no, you can't do that"

"Why?"

"Because we're going out!"

"Really?? I thought you just dumped me for that Ravenclaw boy?"

"No" James was now catching on and they caught half of the Gryffindor table watching and listening to them very intensely. So, James continued.

"He's just my date for the ball"

"HmMmm! Sure he is" With this said, Lily got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She was quite aware of James following her and many eyes turned their way. Half the people didn't know if they were joking or being serious. (Urghs! I need a new words besides serious!)

After they were out of sight, they're 6 best friends gave each other looks of confusement and left it like that. Of course, they figured they *were* kidding, but still, it was the weirdest "argument" they had ever had. And now. they were both gone. 

As Christmas break neared, the teachers posted sign-ups in the common room for people staying for Christmas Break and people going home, or doing whatever they were planning on doing. Lily was planning on going home, until the announcement of the ball. She had gone home her second, third, and fourth year. She'd already written to her parents and told her about it, and they reluctantly agreed to let her stay, but she HAD to come home for Easter Break. Of course, Lily, had pulled a few strings and asked if she could invite some "friends" over also. They agreed, but Lily hadn't asked yet. Unfortunately, a few days later she'd received a letter, she opened it guessing to see "No Boys" written, but to her surprise, it said "Only 7 other people". This worked out almost perfectly, she had wanted to invite Kirsten and Elena, and maybe their friends too. But Lily quickly forgot about this, seeing as it was December and that was in April or sometime around then.

Lily signed her name under "Staying at Hogwarts" along with many other people. Most people had found dates now, including almost everyone in Lily "group". Peter hadn't found one, his date for the Halloween ball hadn't spoken to him since the very beginning of that ball. It turned out, she *had* used him to make her old boyfriend jealous, it worked, and they were back together. 

Amanda had taken up her on counting her dates once again. She found it quite amusing. Not that she was the most beautiful thing in Hogwarts, but Lily, Jen, Cassidy, and her *were* probably some of the most popular and the prettiest. She was up to 11 offers, and had declined them all. Jen had decided on a Ravenclaw, that was some what of a player and she figured she wouldn't see him again after the ball. James *was* going with Lily, not the Ravenclaw first year boy, contrary to what a few people thought. One Hufflepuff, had heard the story and asked Lily out on day. 

He had come up to her when she was coming out of the Great Hall with Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy. 

"Um, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but what?"

"Can you-um-follow me?" he asked, pointing to one of the corners to the Entrance Hall. 

"Sure" she replied, following him. 

"Well, I was wondering...-would-you-um-go-go-to the ball with me?"

"What?"

"Would you--"

"No, I heard you, but I'm really sorry, I'm going with James, didn't you know that?"

"Oh," he said, seeming quite embarrassed "I though he was going with that Ravenclaw--" he trailed off. 

"No, he was just saying that, we're still together. I'm sorry."

"It's ok!" With that, he walked away. 

Lily, Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy had actually found this all quite amusing and couldn't help but laugh at it entering the common room. And the 4 boys, being who they were, had to ask what was so funny. Lily told the story, and finished with saying--

"And----so" she had to stop to giggle once in awhile "people----think---That James is really---going with that Ravenclaw--BOY!" Seven of them were laughing in hysterics, while one, namely James, was sitting there horrorstruck. He ended laughing at it thought, when Lily fell off the chair she was sitting in from laughing. She had a habit of doing that, and whether he was laughing at her, or the story, he didn't know. But the point is, there were eight fifteen year olds, sitting in the common room laughing hysterically. 

Chapter 22- Christmas Balls and Dreadful Dreams

Lily, Amanda, Cassidy, and Jen were once again headed to Hogsmeade that weekend. They *had* to get new robes and hair stuff for the Christmas ball. And you can't forget, they also *had* to talk to Mika and Rach. Mika and Rach, you could classify them as exactly like the other four girls. They were like best friends, about best friends that were four years older then you, but hey that's ok. Kirsten and Teri were going shopping together as were Elena and Sam. The four boys were doing who-knows-what all day. 

The girls went to the robe shop first, and talked to Mika for awhile. She was helping them pick out some robes. She said that one of the other workers could work at the counter and she deserved a break anyways. Well, a few hours of break. But it's not like helping "customers" pick out robes wasn't working.....

The girls, including Mika, had all picked out five robes to try on. Some, were just for fun, it wasn't like Lily was really planning on *buying* the frilly hot pink robe with bright red lace all over it. Petunia had had something like that once, and Lily *wasn't* going to dress like her, and even if Petunia *hadn't* had something close to that....there was still *no* way, absolutely *no* way she would wear anything like that around anyone but her friends. 

They tried on robe after robes after robes after robe after did I mention robe??? After awhile they had finally decided on what they wanted to buy. Although, it still didn't hurt to try some on after that. The four girls had all gone for a more formal look this time, it *was* Christmas.

(A/N: These will be posted a my doll website again...so you can see them.....I'm probably putting them up before I post this so after I post this I'll put a link so you can see what they look like!)

Amanda had gotten a strapless black dress. It had small red roses embroidered around the bottom and a few along the right side. It went down to the floor and came with black gloves that went up a little past her elbows. 

Cassidy had gotten a midnight blue dress. It also went down to the floor. It had spaghetti straps and silver stars and moons on it. It looked beautiful on her. It didn't have gloves and wasn't as fancy as Amanda's' but it *did* look good.

Jen had decided upon a yellow dress. It resembled the style of Cassidy's but wasn't as long. It had silver straps and was full of glitter. It looked good on her, and again, still wasn't as fancy as Amanda's. 

Lily, however, decided to get a long black dress. It was full of sparkles and reached the floor. It looked great on her and she knew just what to do with her hair and everything. 

After buying their dresses, they went to Rach's store. They were going to try and get her to take a break and then get Mika after that so they could all go to The Three Broomsticks. They talked to Rach for awhile before choosing things for their hair. 

Once that was done though, the dragged Rach out of the shop, making sure someone else was working, and went to get Mika. 

After getting Mika, the girls headed to the Three Broomsticks again. Of course, they couldn't goof around as much seeing as it *did* have other people in it besides them. They stayed there and talked for about an hour before Mika and Rach decided they better get back to work. By that time it was about three o'clock and they still had two hours before they met the boys.

They didn't know what to do so they simply walked around Hogsmeade for awhile more. But if they saw a shop that looked interesting it wasn't like they were just going walk right past it! I should think not, they *had* to go into it!

Christmas Break started shortly after that. Most people were staying seeing as there *was* going to be a ball. And, it was quite possibly going to be one of the last one's too. Besides the usual balls for 7th year at the end of the year that is. A very powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort, was gaining power. And he was the reason they might not have balls anymore. Some teachers didn't feel it was safe to have students roaming around. Dumbledore however wasn't really scared, Voldemort wasn't *that* powerful, yet.

The ball would be held in a few days time. Amanda was surprisingly the first one up on the first day of break. And seeing as she was she was bored. She quickly tip-toed over to Lily's bed to wake her up.

"Lily! Lils!!" 

"What???"

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"I'M BORED!!" she screamed, a little to loud seeing as it woke everyone in the dormitory up. Including a very angry Tracy. 

They spent the day playing different sorts of magical games. Well, including playing tag in the common room. That was of course always fun. Considering the boys ran much faster then the girls did it seemed they were "it" more. Anyone that would've been trying to sleep at midnight (who would *ever* do something like that on vacation anyways?) wouldn't have been getting much sleep. The screaming from the girls was loud and high and rather funny all at the same time. James was currently "it" and was hiding behind a doorway. Lily and Jen were both walking towards it and of course that was what he wanted. Lily was in front walked a little to far and was met by James jumping out at her. She screamed loudly and probably woke her own parents up too. 

"JAMES POTTER! Your soooo dead!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

"You will soon." Lily said narrowing her eyes at him. They played tag for about 20 minutes before decided that they were all to tired to do anymore running whatsoever. In fact, they had even given up going to their dormitories and conjured up some pillows and blankets. They eight 15-year-old-friends slept basically in a big heap in the middle of the common room. Lily was between James and Cassidy. James had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was laying on her side, facing Cassidy. 

The day of the ball came quickly and the girls were in the dormitory hours before they actually had to be. And the boys were grumbling and complaining that the girls always left so early.

The girls all quickly got ready for the ball. Lily had spiral curled her red hair and put half of it up with a silver clip, leaving two strands around her face. She put on black eyeliner and silver glitter eye-shadow. She was wearing silver shoes and her black sparkly dress. She looked, all-in-all, beautiful. 

Amanda also spiral curled all over her hair and pilled up on her head. She left a few strands of blonde hair hanging down around her face or down her back. She also placed a few black butterfly clips in it. Adding the final touches, light make-up for her light complexion and black high heels, she was ready to go.

Cassidy left her sandy-blonde hair down and curled it lightly under. She added glitter in it and put on black eye-liner and some white eye-shadow. She was wearing midnight blue high heels that matched her dress perfectly. 

Jen straightened her hair and put it up in a bun. She left some strands around her face and around the side of her head. She also had a few straight strands that were curled under cascading down her back. Jen had on white heels and very little make-up. 

The four girls looked wonderful, as did Kirsten, Sam, Elena, and Teri. (A/N: Again, I'm sorry but I'm not explaining their dresses; it'll take to long!) This ball started at 8:00 also. And now it was 7:53. They *were* running a bit late, but that was ok. They were only supposed to be in the common room *eight* minutes ago. It wasn't that bad...well, not really, I guess. 

The Great Hall looked wonderful again; even better than it had at Halloween. The four house tables were once again replaced with smaller round ones; each had a silky silver table cloth with glitter spread all over it. On every table center there was a tall white candle that was glowing with light. There was lights all over the Great Hall and even many fairies fluttering around like crazy.

"Wow! It's beautiful" said Jen

"I know" said Lily

They *had* arrived to the ball late, mind you it was *fashionably* late, not late. Food was already being served, unlike at Halloween, you said what you wanted and it appeared on the clear glass plates immediately. After dinner, dancing had started again. It wasn't long until most of the school, well, of who came, was out on the dance floor dancing. 

The tables had been moved off to the sides, making sure people could still sit down and rest. There was now a nice, shiny, wood dance floor with lights going all over. The lights were all different colors and they shined brightly and moved around quite a bit. 

(A/N: I don't own any of these songs...if you want to know who sings them I'll tell you if you ask....I don't want to take breaks and say it all! Some of the songs are just songs I like and have absolutely nothing to do with the story...some kinda do...but nothing will be really important to the plot!... I don't think..)

A fast song was currently playing; it was called Turn the Clock Around, and everyone, including a few teachers were out on the dance floor dance. Lily was dancing in a large group, not really with just one person. James was the closest to her probably. Jen was right next to her and her date, Amanda, Cassidy, Remus, Sirius, Kirsten, Elena, and some other people were all dancing right next to the group. You couldn't really *tell* who was dancing with who, but they didn't care. It was funny anyways. 

__

*We were talking to each other 'til dawn 

You put your arms around me and you asked me what was wrong 

I tried to be so serious, you smiled and played along 

You had to leave town tomorrow, yeah tomorrow you'd be gone 

We must have had the stars above and heaven on our side 

'Cause we fell in love before we even made it through the night 

But you were leaving town, and started another kind of life 

You walked me to the door and we tried to say goodbye 

Maybe I've never found the right way 

I kept my love hidden underground 

Baby I wish that there was some way 

That I could turn the clock around 

But I couldn't sleep, I called up everybody that I knew 

All my friends said that I'd be crazy if I waited 'round you 

I wanted to believe then so I called to say we're through 

But when I heard your voice, it nearly broke my heart in two 

Maybe I've never found the right way 

I kept my love hidden underground 

Baby I wish that there was some way 

That I could turn the clock around 

Don't say you're gone, I'll find you Someday... 

Well I jumped into my car but as I headed down the road 

I knew that when I got there, there might be nobody home 

You had gone away forever, and you left me all alone 

Now I was on my own 

Maybe I've never found the right way 

I kept my love hidden underground 

Baby I wish that there was some way 

That I could turn the clock around *

The next song was also fast, along with many afterwards. The group sat out for a few songs and when they started dancing again, it was a fast song. This one was called Love at First Sight. They danced in there "group" again and the lights continued swirling around them.

__

*Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight*

They danced for awhile more and took some more breaks. Several hours later, it was 11:58, and they had time for one more dance. This one was a slow song, on of the few of the night. It was called Never Had a Dream Come True.

__

*Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering)

How it could be now, oh might have been,(oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering,(oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,(and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,(never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day,(you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.*

After that, the lights dimmed down and the tired students either said good-bye to their dates, or if their dates were in the same house as them, walked tiredly back to the common room. Lily leaned on James for support, she couldn't believe how tired she was. James had his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She had her eyes closed and was basically counting on James to lead her back to the common room without crashing her into anything. 

He did that successfully, and once they were all back in the common room, they changed into pajamas. The eight; Lily, James, Jen, Sirius, Cassidy, Amanda, Remus, and Peter; went back down to the Common Room, transfigured pillows and blankets and fell with a bang down into a deep sleep. Lily slept happily that night, laying in James' arms, she felt safe there._  
_

Lily woke the next morning to having many people shaking her. 

"Wake Up Lil!!! It's Christmas!! GET UP!!" shouted Jen

"Ok, ok" Lily sat up sleepily "I'm up, stop yelling"

"Well you wouldn't get up!"

"Well I'm up now"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"LETS OPEN PRESENTS!!!!" Shouted Sirius

"I said not to yell! Your giving me a headache"

"Ohhhhh! Does poor wittle Lily have a headache??" asked Cassidy in a baby voice.

"No, I'm *getting* one, I don't have one"

"PRESENTS!! PRESENTS PRESENTS!!! I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS!!" Shouted Sirius again.

"Ok ok! Open presents." 

With that being said, they did just that. Lily received many things that she loved. James' present was her favorite. He had gotten her *real* diamond bracelet. The whole bracelet was all diamonds and it had a few rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on it also. Lily had told him it was too much, but he wouldn't take it back. She ended up thanking him for about half an hour straight with lots of hugs and kisses. She loved the necklace. She spent some more time hugging and kissing James before the girls went up to change. Lily gave him another quick kiss and 'thank you' and went to the dormitory. 

"Jeez Prongs!" started Sirius "You gotta help me pick out gifts from now on!"

"Shut up!"

The four girls got dressed quickly and then ran back down to the Common Room. They looked good, they were all wearing skirts or dresses seeing as it *was* Christmas. Lily was of course wearing the bracelet, which, she didn't forget to thank James again. 

They went down and ate breakfast and spent most of the day doing a whole lot of nothing. They were outside some of the day. Hogwarts had declared a snow war, house against house. Hufflepuff was the first to lose, then Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Gryffindor were close but Gryffindor ended up winning. After that, they had stayed in the common room or the kitchens drinking hot chocolate. 

The next few days were spent close to the same as that. Although, one day, Lily had a not-so-pleasant dream. Of course whether it was her powers or just a dream she didn't know. But she *really* hoped it was just a dream. 

~*~*DREAM~*~*

Lily was sitting outside of Hogwarts, staring out at the lake. James was right next to her. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, but she was guessing it wasn't good. The Lily in the dream looked like she was about ready to cry, but she was yelling at James, and James didn't look much happier. 

It wasn't long before the "dream Lily" ran away from the lake, tears threatening to fall. And it wasn't much after that the real Lily woke up.

~_*~*END OF DREAM~*~*_

Lily woke up and looked beside her, they had all slept in the common room again, it was a regular thing during breaks. Everything looked perfectly normal, except for one small red head that was sitting up. *That* wasn't going to happen, she thought. Maybe, if she avoided him, then he couldn't break up with her, or whatever he did do. She didn't think she wanted it to happen.

She tried to sleep again, but it wasn't working. It was five o'clock and she had just gone to bed 3 hours ago. Nevertheless, she laid back down and tried to sleep. She did finally fall asleep again, a few hours later. Of course, she was awoken not much after that by her friends. She was dead tired and didn't look the best. 

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" asked Jen

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

She shrugged "Just tired I guess, I don't know"

"Oh, why don't you try and go back to sleep then?"

"I might, I don't know."

She looked over and saw James headed her way. No, no, no, she didn't want him to break up with her. She didn't even know if that's what he *wanted* to do but she wasn't going to take chances. 

"Um, Jen? Would you tell everyone I went to the dormitory to get more sleep?"

"Yeah sure." Jen looked quite concerned for her best friends. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanna go to the dorm."

"Ok"

"Bye" With that, she headed up to the dormitory. James grabbed her arm as she went up. 

"Lils?"

"Hmm?" she asked turning around. She didn't want to look at him but she did anyways.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. I'm just gonna go up to get some sleep."

"Ok"

After a few minutes she finally got up to the dormitory and laid down in her bed. She didn't know what to do. Avoid James or face facts and let Destiny take it course? Lily ended up falling asleep rather quickly and she didn't have dreams any better. This dream was much shorter than the other but just as bad, or worse.

__

~*~*DREAM~*~*

Lily simply saw a snow globe, her snow globe, sitting on a table. All of a sudden, it fell. It got closer and closer to the ground and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't move. In a matter of a few seconds it crashed to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces and she saw herself and all her friends that had touched the glowing globe, James, Jen, Sirius, and Cassidy, all of the except Amanda, Remus, and Peter, fall to the ground.

They didn't move, they didn't breathe. The didn't do anything, nothing at all. And then she saw it again, the globe falling to the ground and shattering, it happened again and again. She couldn't get herself to wake up. Then it shattered, one last time, and she woke up. 

__

~*~*END OF DREAM~*~*

Chapter 23-Do Dreams Come True Even If You Don't Want Them To?

Lily had decided what to do; Avoid James. But then she thought of what ifs, a normal thing for her to do. *What If* in her dream, the reason he broke up with her was *because* she was avoiding him. But then again, *What if* it was another reason and Lily didn't avoid him and he broke up with her. Oh, Bloody Hell, (A/N: Eek! I'm starting to talk like England people...) it looked like she was going to get broken up with no matter what.

So, she decided, Avoid James. But that brought her to the other dream. The globe, and it crashing into a million tiny pieces. Her and her friends dieing because of it. Because of that stupid globe that she'd had for five years. She didn't even know *who* gave it to her but that didn't matter. It *still* held her life inside of it, along with James', Jens', Cassidys', Sirius', and a bunch of her other friends. 

And then, the reason James breaking up with her made her think about that was the fact that what if she was right before? What if the thing that made those eight so strong was the fact that they had true love and friendship? If James and her broke up, she wouldn't *have* that true love. But he didn't love her, did he? And she didn't love him, did she? She'd still have friendships though, and friendship came before love right? That didn't make sense though, her and James were the only ones dating someone else from those eight and they were the strongest. But they *didn't* love each other. 

Ack! This was all to confusing for Lily. Right now, she hated James Potter! She wished she hadn't ever met him. Ok, maybe not. That stupid Serendipity and Destiny junk was stuck in her head now. Cassie had said that maybe the reason she felt like she couldn't hate James was because he was her true love. And now, they were all going to die, because of that stupid globe. Lily wanted to just throw it across the room and make it break by herself. Would that be suicide and murder? Urghs! She thought, she *wasn't* going to do *that* so it didn't matter. 

She didn't want to die though, she didn't want her friends to die. Or her boyfriend, who might be the love of her life. Dear Lord! She wouldn't even be thinking about this if she didn't have those stupid Renlem powers. Seeing the future...only a few days ahead though, and only tragedies. And what other powers did she have? She *was* supposed to have more. 

"I don't want all these STUPID powers!" she screamed, although, this was out loud. But no one else was in the dorm so it was ok, maybe.

Well, she decided, if the "seeing the future" came in writing and dreams, then she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't write poems and she wouldn't sleep. Lily knew she cold do it. She'd done it before. In between third and fourth year, at a sleepover at her house. Her, Jen, Cassie, 'Manda, Kate, and Lyd all did. they wanted to see how long they could stay up. They went 32.5 hours without sleep. Ok, so she couldn't go without sleep. But she wouldn't write poems. That would help. Hopefully.

So Lily went a few days avoiding James. Well, unless she was with everyone else. But she had to have at least 2 people besides her and James there. She stopped sleeping, well as much as she could anyways. She kept seeing herself crying and the globe breaking, and people dieing. She hated it. Then, to make matters worse, she had this idea, for a poem. No, she was NOT going to write it, she couldn't. 

The idea came 2 days ago and Lily hadn't written it yet. But it was horrible, every time she talked it started to come out in rhymes. She *had* given up not sleeping, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. Now, she was caving in. That poems was bugging her and she *had* to write it. So she did, and it came out like this.

(A/N: I did write this but it's SUPER bad....)

__

*You broke my heart in two and now all I'm trying to do is forget about you.

It isn't working though and now I don't know if I consider you a friend or foe.

I didn't even think I loved you but now I know I did, or do. 

But it doesn't matter anymore because you've just closed the door.

You obviously didn't care about me enough and maybe our relationship was just a bluff because if you cared I wouldn't be laying here crying and I wouldn't feel like dying.

I guess I shoulda figured because you haven't always trusted me and now I see, I was just your toy and that's just how you are boy.

And now I don't know what to do because I still love you but you don't love me too.

I would try and find someone new but it wouldn't be the same with anyone but you.

I ran away from you but maybe instead of running I should just ended the fight by saying "I love you". But I don't think You woulda said "I love you too."

I don't know, I was just full of fears and now all I have all these damn tears.*

Oh! thought Lily What in Bloody (A/N: Arg! there's that word again!) Hell did *that* mean.

This confused Lily even more and she knew that it was stupid to have let herself written that poem. It *had* to be about her and James...maybe...then again maybe it didn't... Everything was to confusing now and she let herself just fall into a deep sleep, leaving her poem sitting out on a table in the common room and falling into a very deep horrifying dream. 

Sure, the dream wasn't any worse then all the rest but who really wants to see yourself and all your friends die?? Lily tried to wake up, it wasn't working. She had tears coming out of her eyes now. 

Not much after that, someone walked into the common. They walked over to where Lily was and looked at her. Geez! It hurt seeing her like she was. Tossing and turning and even crying. 

Jen looked around. She sat down on the floor quietly and shook Lily. It didn't wake her up. Jen had been noticing Lily acting weird lately and she knew what was in her friends mind. They'd been best friends for forever and Jen knew this had something to do with those stupid powers. 

"Lily! Lils! Wake up!!!" 

She looked at the table. Lily still wasn't awake. And then Jen saw it, the poem. She picked it up and read it. 

"Oh God" she whispered

"Lily!! Wake up!! It'll be ok!!!"

Suddenly, Lily's eyes flew open. She sat up and knew that Jen knew and Jen knew that Lily knew she knew. 

"Jen!! It was terrible!!"

"Shhhh" said Jen, hugging her best friend "It'll be ok! Everything will be ok in the end. Haven't you ever heard the saying "It'll be ok in the end, if it's not ok then it's not the end??"

"But---but" 

Jen and Lily talked for awhile. A long while. 

"Lils, I think you should talk to him"

"What if he breaks-up with me??"

"Then he'll realize that it was his loss when he does it"

"I don't know Jen. I don't want to lose him."

"I know you don't, but I think you gotta do what's right"

"Ok! OK, I'll talk to him"

"Good"

It was the next day that James came up to Lily.

"Lily?"

"Yeah" she asked. He never called her Lily. This was bad, this was very, very bad.

"Can I talk to you for awhile??"

"Yeah sure" she followed him out the portrait hole down to the lake. The spot they'd gotten together at. Lily had a bad feeling about this. She just wanted to hug James and kiss him. She didn't want to lose him. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I--I"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"N-no I'm not!" 

"You are aren't you?"

"No James. I'm not. I'm really not." This wasn't good. Nope not good. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"James... How could you even *think* I was cheating on you??"

"You never talk to me anymore."

"Did you ever think that maybe there was another reason?"

"Yeah sure... What is it then"

Oh. No. She didn't want to tell him. 

"Well...Look James. I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to."

It wasn't lying. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know. But he already knew about the powers.

"Why can't you tell me"

"I can't" she whispered "Or I would"

"Don't you trust me Lily?"

"Yes! I do. But I---"

"You can't or you won't tell me because you are either lying or you don't trust me at all!!!" he shouted.

"DON'T TELL ME I'M LYING WHEN I'M NOT!" she shouted back

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DON'T YOU LISTEN?? I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU!!"

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Then maybe we can't be together"

"What??" Lily whispered. 

"We can't be together if your lying or don't trust me"

"Geez!! James Potter!! Don't you listen at all??" she asked slightly frustrated and hurt too.

"Listen to what?? Your lies?"

"I'm not lying. And I'm not cheating on you. And I do trust you. But you obviously don't trust me enough to trust anything that I say."

"Maybe your right. We don't trust each other. And we shouldn't be together either."

"No....James....You don't--"

"I do mean it Lily." It sounded very much like *he* was about to cry. "You don't trust me. We can't be together."

A single tear fell down Lily's face and she started walking away. Backwards. Then she turned and ran into the Common room and up to the dormitories.

It was the next day before Lily talked to anyone. She saw Sirius, Peter and Remus first. They looked mad. And it looked like they were mad at her. 

"What?" she asked

"You had to lie to him, you couldn't trust him"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the fact that our best friend is up in the dorm being miserable because of you."

Jen had come down at this time and heard that. 

"Don't blame this all on Lily ok?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, Jen's right..." started Lily " We should blame it on you, Jen! You told me to talk to him"

"I was trying to help."

Amanda and Cassidy had come down, and so had James. There was also another certain blonde in the corner but we'll leave her out of all this. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have stopped talking to me then Lily."

"Maybe I had a reason"

"Then what's the reason?" asked Peter

The boys looked at her for an answer. The girls knew she couldn't tell them. Somehow they'd all found out about it. 

"Didn't she already say she couldn't tell you?" asked Cassidy

"And if she can't tell you then she probably has a reason to not tell you." added Amanda

"And that all goes back to the reason she was avoiding you. She didn't want to lose you."

"She wouldn't have if she would have just talked to him"

"I didn't know that"

"You should have trusted him Lily"

"She was scared ok?? I would have done the same thing."

"How do you know that Jen?? You weren't in my spot. This is your fault"

"Don't blame this on her Lily" started Cassidy " She was trying to help"

"Yeah sure she was. Which more then I can say for you or 'Manda"

"Hey. You didn't ask for help." said Amanda

"Good Friends" started Sirius "Don't have to have friends ask for help"

"So know your on her side?"

"No. I was just saying."

"Yeah. You should know. You just lost your girlfriend" said Remus

"And you didn't??" asked James

This was true. Kirsten and Elena had broken up with them. (A/N: Sorry about that!! I had to do it) The two girls, who had parents that were very close to each other, both moved to France. They had decided that the long distance relationships wouldn't work.

"Hey. At least we lost them because they moved. Not because we couldn't trust them"

"Are you saying you can't trust Lily?" asked James now sticking up for her

"James! I don't need you to defend me"

"Sorry! I was just trying to help"

"Well I don't need it"

"Maybe that's why he broke up with you Lils. You think you can do everything by yourself without help"

"NO I DON'T"

It was a full out war between the eight "best friends". And now it was down to where everyone was mad at everyone. The girls went to the girls dorms and the boys to the boys. To make bad turn to worse. The dorm wasn't empty. Tracy was standing there. And she wasn't empty handed.

In her hand sat a globe. Not any globe, Lily's globe. 

"T-Tracy...why do you have that?" asked Lily. This was _not_ happening...it wasn't. She wasn't going to die. Neither were her-er- friends?? If she called them that now. The globe wasn't going to break. 

"What do you think???"

"Put it down. It's mine"

"I'm just looking at it. It's not like I'll drop it and break it...or not." She said as she dropped the globe but caught it again.

"Tracy!! Don't do that!! That scared me half to death!!"

"So what happens if I do it again?? What happens if you get scared half to death twice??" (A/N: That quote is for Mika...ehehe.. had to put in in)

"Come on Tracy! Put it down" said Jen

"Why?? It would just *kill* you if it broke wouldn't it?"

"Your not funny!"

"Really? I thought I was." she was now tossing the globe back and forth between her hands.

"What reason," started Lily " do you have to do this to us anyways??"

"What reason?? I have reasons Lily Evans. You have the perfect life." Tracy's voice started full of hate...and maybe jealousy. But now.. it sounded like she was sad, about to cry. 

"You have parents that love you and great friends. You have good grades and the only people in this school that hate you are the Slytherins and they aren't good for anything anyways. You have such a perfect life. Everything I want. And I know I'm not going to get it by doing this...but it helps."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily. Tracy now had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Your parents love you, mine hate me, my dad, he abuses me. My friends aren't real friends they don't stick by me like yours do. A lot of people hate me and I don't have the best marks. I want your life. And this is how I'm going to get it"

"Tracy.. could change all that you know. Report your parents...your safe at Hogwarts now.. they can't do anything to you. Study harder and make new friends. Don't be mean to people" 

"Thanks a lot for the advice but I wasn't writing to an advice column."

"You should use it anyway" said Cassidy

"Fine...I will...I won't drop it. But....I still want to know what happens if you get scared to death twice." She smiled, a sincere smile, not a joke, she meant it. She dropped the globe and went to catch it but she didn't. Instead, it went flying to the floor. Tracy's hand flew up over her mouth and she tried to stop it. Lily and Jen, who were the closest dove after it. They both touched it but if fell out of there hands and crashed against the ground. It wasn't a globe anymore, more like a million different pieces. 

It was supposed to kill instantly but oddly enough it didn't. It only worked on Lily and Jen. They fell hard to the floor. Screaming was heard and then full darkness took over.

Suddenly, the darkness that filled Lily started to lift up, she opened her eyes but she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. She really wasn't anywhere, she was just a thing, in a place and she didn't know where. It didn't have a look, not really anyways.

It confused her greatly, but then she saw Jen. And Jen had obviously been confused to seeing as she looked relieved when she saw Lily. 

"Jen?? Are-are we dead?"

" I dunno Lils, I don't know"

Nothing was said for awhile and then Jen spoke.

"What about everyone else?"

"Dunno...guess it didn't work on them?"

"I'm confused Lily, I'm really confused."

"Me too Jen, me too, but hey, we're in this together right?"

"Yeah, just like always."

Both girls were crying slightly, for some strange reason. But Lily had a feeling, and she was guessing Jen did too, that something was going to happen soon and they wouldn't be together much longer. 

Lily took this time to look around at the "nothing" she was standing in. It looked more like mist... or fog. Something like that. But it was all over not just in a few places. There were two bright lights, one from the way they came from and one going the other way.

The two girls walked up to the light, the one that they *didn't* come from, and Jen walked into it. Lily tried, but she couldn't. She couldn't walk into the light. Jen stepped out, neither girl was saying a word, they didn't even know if they could anymore, but they understood what was happening.

Lily stepped into the light now and surprisingly, she went though it. However, this time Jen couldn't get through. Lily carefully stepped back out. Now she knew why she had the feeling she had before. Only one girl was going to go in and the other one, she had to go back. They were going to be separated. But who was going where??

Back in the dorm Tracy looked up from the two limp figures on the ground. She didn't actually mean to drop the globe, she really didn't. And now she was a murderer. 

Amanda looked up from two of her best friends. Were they dead?? They aren't dead, they aren't dead, they aren't.... She repeated it over and over in her head. She looked up at Tracy, who still had her hand over her mouth.

"You!" She shouted, her voice full of tears, "you killed them."

"I swear I didn't mean to, I really didn't! I didn't.."

Cassidy listen to Tracy saying "I didn't" over and over again. She didn't believe her though. But suddenly, when Tracy fell to the ground and was kneeling on her knees, hands over her face, and when she let out a heart wrenched sob, she believed her. It was a sudden urge and she felt like she *had* to believer. She looked at Amanda and Amanda obviously believed her to.

They both walked over to were Tracy was and kneeled down beside her and hugged her. Cassidy suddenly let out a scream and put her hand to her heart.

"Cass?? What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I don't know.."

"Maybe the globe is taking effect on everyone else now..."

"No...I never touched it"

"Then why...." but she never got to finish because four boys came barging into the room. 

"What...what........happened?" asked Sirius, then he, along with the other three boys spotted the two girls *and* the broken globe

"What???? Why?? uhhhh..."

The three girls silently decided that this called for an important talk.

They told the whole story, of course after they took Lily and Jen to the hospital wing and they stayed in there while telling the story. 

The facts were clear, the globe had broken and Tracy *didn't* mean to drop it. It was silent for quite sometime when Cassidy let out another scream. This time, she fell to the floor and color quickly drained from her face. She was limp and looked very much like Jen and Lily both did. 

Two weeks later, none of the girls had awoken. Most people had even lost hope that they *would* awake.

Weird thing being, were the girls were, no time had passed, none at all. Ok, maybe just a few seconds.

The three girls looked at each other. Only one could go back, even after Cassidy had come. But which one. The girls walked around a little. And beside the light, the one that took them back, there was an object. A small white lily. The girls knew what this meant. 

Lily had to go back, and only Lily. 

"It's you Lily...it's you"

That was all that was said, the three girls all had tears running down there cheeks and they hugged, one final time. Then Lily picked up the small flower, closed her hand around it, waved and walked through the light. 

Madame Promfey was doing one last check. Her face was pale and she was shaky and so was her voice.

"I-I'm sorry...they're all dead"

You'd think they'd all start crying and shouting but it wasn't like that. They just stood there, in shock. Staring at the three girls. Suddenly Lily sat straight up.

The excitement of Lily waking up was great, but still sad. She looked at two of her best friends. 

"They..they...they couldn't get through" she whispered. None of them knew what she meant but they didn't push it. Lily looked at her hand and opened it. And there lay a small lily, it quickly disappeared and Lily smiled. 

Many people came within the next week to talk to Lily. She didn't much feel like talking though. Two of her friends were dead. Of course, no one else knew this for sure, Madame Promfey said she had done something wrong, seeing as Lily wasn't dead, and maybe they weren't. And Maybe they weren't yet, maybe they hadn't gone through the light but instead tried to come back. 

She didn't have any visitors now but it didn't last long. James came in, it was the first time they had been alone since they had broken up. 

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"Um Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you know what happened that day?"

"Yeah"

"You know...I didn't take you out there to break up with you, I really didn't. That was the last thing I wanted to do. And I *do* trust you and stuff...and well I was kinda wondering if maybe....you'd go out with me again?"

Normally Lily would have gone "Yes yes yes!!!" But instead, her yes yes yes came out as 

"No no no"

James looked at her, confused.

"I mean...maybe...I have to think about it."

He smiled slightly. "Ok"

As he left someone else came in. It was Tracy.

"Hey Lily...I heard what he asked..."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You should say yes, I promise I won't try anything." They both smiled. 

"That would be appreciated."

"I took your advice... I told Dumbledore about my parents...and now I'm staying with my aunt and I "dumped" my old friends."

"Good for you Tracy, really"

She smiled again "Thanks"

"Yup"

"Look.. I have homework to work on and so I better go"

"Bye"

Tracy turned to leave but turned back again. "Lily?"

"Hmm?"

She stuck out her hand. "Friends??"

Lily smiled "Friends." and she shook her hand.

Chapter 24- Lily's perfect life isn't perfect

Lily was released the next day. It was right before supper. She was hoping to have a normal night, but it wasn't going to be normal. 

Once almost everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements. He hesitated before he began to speak.

"I am.. very displeased to announce what I have to but it must be done." he stopped for a few seconds. 

This isn't good!!

"Jen Whittler and Cassidy Williams..."

NO!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!

"have unfortunately left us."

No....

"They both died this afternoon at the exact same time. Just an hour ago actually."

He talked for awhile longer but Lily wasn't listening. She thought maybe they'd get back...maybe they'd all be together again. But it wasn't possible anymore...

Lily was aware that she had tears falling down her cheeks but she didn't care. She didn't wipe them off she just sat there. She could here Amanda crying next to her, but all she could do was sit there...and stare.

She didn't believe it. She *couldn't* believe it. She didn't, couldn't and wouldn't believe it. They were supposed to come back. They weren't supposed to die. Well...if they died at the same time then... then they died together. It wasn't fair. They were NOT supposed to die. Jen was her BEST FRIEND! She couldn't live without her BEST FRIEND! And Cassie. She was another BEST FRIEND. What the heck was she supposed to do without TWO of her BEST FRIENDS?

The tears were still streaming down her face. She looked to her left and saw Amanda and Tracy were both sitting there crying. This was weird. Her sworn enemy was sitting were Jen was supposed to sit. 

"NO!!" she yelled as another sob came out and she ran out of the Great Hall, looking back at her friends one more time. That's when it registered. James Potter wasn't sitting there....and if he wasn't there...where the heck was he. And Tracy...she was SITTING in JEN'S seat. 

She ran out and headed to the common room. She got near the portrait hole when she saw James. But he was kissing someone....another girl. Wasn't it just a few hours ago he had asked HER out again? What was this? 7 years bad luck or something?

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-YOU-YOU..."

She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized who he was kissing. TRACY. That wasn't right...because Tracy, she was in the Great Hall, sitting in JEN'S spot. 

But it was Tracy. She could tell. It wasn't some fake Tracy. She was the real one. 

"I trusted you." Lily said, not know _who_ she was saying it to, but nonetheless, she said it. 

"Lily, I swear, I didn't mean to. You ran out of the Great Hall and I figured you'd come here and so I took some short cuts, so I could be here when-when you got here and I-I, he, he came out of the portrait hole and kissed me." Tracy said, sobbing.

And for some reason, any reason at all, Lily believed her. She glared at James. And anger hit her.

"YOU-YOU ASKED ME OUT JUST A FEW HOURS AGO AND NOW-NOW YOUR STANDING HERE *SNOGGING* ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME. ARE YOU EVEN AWARE THAT JENNY AND CASSIDY JUST *DIED*? THEY'RE DEAD. GONE. THEY'LL NEVER COME BACK. AND YOU-YOU'RE OUT HERE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD, KISSING TRACY?"

She walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. Twice. She would have done it again but Tracy was pulling her away. Suddenly, she started sobbing. Once in her dormitory she screamed. And at the top of her lungs she yelled.

"I HATE JAMES POTTER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIS FACE AGAIN. I WANT JENNY AND CASS BACK! I MISS THEM. THEY'RE GONE. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I COULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD."

Tracy came up and hugged as she was sitting on the ground, sobbing. It wasn't long before Amanda came in, along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and joined in the hug. 

Only a few days later, the remaining six, plus Tracy, all left for the funeral of Jennifer Charity Whitler and Cassidy Faith Williams.

Kate and Lydia were both crying over the death and the four girls, excluding Tracy, this time hugged, for a VERY long time. Amanda and Lily had bought four bracelets, one that said "Best", the next "Friends" and then the last two that said, "together" and "forever".

They place the "Together" one around Jens' wrist and the "Forever" around Cassidy's and placed two roses in each casket. They fastened the "Best" and "Friends" around they're own wrists, and silently agreed, along with Jen and Cassidy's spirits, that they would NEVER EVER take them off. EVER. They went over to Kate and Lydia and handed them each a bracelet. One said "Never" and the other said "Apart". 

Together, the six of them read: Best friends, Together Forever, Never Apart. Kate and Lydia silently made the same vow, they wouldn't EVER take the bracelets off. EVER. 

Later that day, Lily made a new vow. A very different one. She vowed to hate James Potter for the rest of her life and then some. A vow she planned to never break. 

A/N: Please review. Ok...that last part was REALLY hard for me to write. Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!! They make me write so much more (hint) (hint)


End file.
